Angel, Fallen Angel, and Devil
by Wernher von Braun
Summary: After Michael and Lucifer fall into the Cage, God decides to give them punishment. The punishment involves another world, same beings but also completely different, and gears. To put it simply, the punishment will be something Michael and Lucifer don't want to experience again.
1. Punishment from Father

**Punishment from Father**

 **Lucifer's Cage, Hell**

As Michael do nothing but sitting, Lucifer is furiously walking around. It has been...what, few years? It's hard to tell how long you have spend your times in the Cage.

Anyway, it has been a few "years" since Death retrieve Sam's soul. Because Lucifer usually spent his time torturing Sam, with him gone, he now has nothing to do.

At least a "year" ago, Lucifer approach Michael to talk about something. But he immediately told Michael to forget it and went away. While Michael is curious in what Lucifer wanted to talk about, he decide to do what his little brother asked him to.

Now, Michael knows what Lucifer wanted.

"I think I have enough. Michael, please give him to me." Said Lucifer.

"Give who?" Ask Michael.

"The soul of your vessel. The soul of Adam...Adam...Adam whatever. I never care about human's name. Back to the point, give me his soul."

"No." Replied Michael immediately.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because I already promised to Adam that I'll not let him suffer. Well, at least not too much."

"Oh come on! He's just one of those murderous ape! Even if he's your vessel, it's not important again because we're in the Cage."

"For the record, I blame Sam."

"Me too. At least that's one of few things we have in common. Still, give me Adam's soul!"

"No!"

Michael can see Lucifer now shows an extremely annoyed face. Suddenly, he throws himself towards Michael, who manage to avoid him. Lucifer however uses telekinesis to throws Michael to a wall. Michael retaliate by sending white light to Lucifer, sending him away from the oldest Archangel. The Morning Star then caused a tremor, making Michael loose his balance. Lucifer then goes to Michael and punch him in the face. As Michael cover his face, Lucifer use his knee and hits Michael's rib cage. Michael however, without warning, grab Lucifer by the throat, chock him for a few seconds, before throwing him away.

Lucifer stand up as Michael prepare himself. A smirk can be seen at Lucifer's face.

"Well, I give you what you want, brother. A fight with me." Said Lucifer.

"It supposed to happen at Earth and during the Apocalypse." Remind Michael.

"Same difference."

Michael and Lucifer is about to fight again when the latter notice something is missing.

"Michael, where's Adam's soul?" Ask Lucifer.

"Huh? He's over..."

When Michael turn around, he see that Adam's soul is no longer at his place. Confused, both Michael and Lucifer start searching for the soul and seems to forgot about their fight. After a few minutes, they come empty handed to each other.

Suddenly, they hear something is breaking. When they see above their head, they see that some sort of entrance emerge. It has an appearance of white light surrounded by dark blue light. Michael and Lucifer can feel that they're being sucked to the entrance. Before they can do anything, they flies towards the entrance.

* * *

When Michael finally can see clearly, he see...white. No matter where he looks, it always white.

"Michael! Are you there?"

Michael immediately recognize the voice of his younger brother.

"I am here, Lucifer! Can you see me?"

"No. I only see white."

Both Michael and Lucifer decide to remain silence for few minutes. Then, a voice can be heard.

 **How are you conditions, my sons?**

Michael and Lucifer immediately become pale when they hear the voice. The voice of a being they loved so much. The voice of the one who do the Creation.

The voice of their Father.

"D-Dad? Is that you?!" Ask Michael.

 **Indeed, Michael. It's me. I have see all that happens since I left. What the Humans did; what the Demons did; what the Angels did; what Lucifer did; and what you did. I am afraid to say that I am disappointed.**

The words of his Father give shock to Michael. While Lucifer can see his brother's face, he can imagine it; more or less like his face when Michael decided to not support him during the War in Heaven.

 **Tell me, Michael. Before I left, what I asked for you to do to humanity?**

"To...protect, love, and serve them." Said Michael as he realize the source of his Father's disappointment.

 **And did you do it?**

"No."

 **I am sorry, Michael. But I am afraid that for your mistakes, you must received punishment. When I left, I trust you. And now look at what happen.**

Michael say nothing in return. He's currently too...broken to do it.

 **As for you, Lucifer. For trying to wipe out humanity and try to bring the Apocalypse, you too shall receive punishment.**

Lucifer then tries to say that humanity deserve it but God decided to interfere.

 **Silence, Lucifer. I don't need any of your rambling.**

Lucifer then decide that, since talking will be useless, he'll just accept the punishment.

"What's the punishment, Father?" Ask Michael who finally can say something.

 **You shall see it for yourself.**

After that words, Michael and Lucifer can feels that they're being apported to somewhere. They then disappear from the realm.

* * *

A man on Earth looked in a direction. " _I must say, I disappointed that Michael decided to do his 'story' instead of helping humans. While I know his reasons are noble, he should had known that even if I let the Apocalypse happen, I didn't want it to happen now._ " Though Chuck as he looks at a TV. He let out a smirk before snapping his fingers.

" _My punishment for my two eldest sons shall be unusual. I will also get some entertainment. Two stories...with a price of one._ " God then grabs a remote control and turn the TV.

* * *

 **Hyoudou Residence**

A thirteen years old boy, Issei Hyoudou, is currently in dilemma. He heard from an adult at a street that a magazine with women's breast are being sold at a nearby newspaper stand. He can try to steal it and remembering the stand, it will be quite easy. Besides, he doesn't have enough money. On the other hand, he doesn't feels that stealing will be good.

Usually, when a person have this dilemma, he or she will talk to him or herself so that he or she can choose the best decision for him or her. But for Issei, it's different. He can hear that when he try to make a decision in this kind of problem, there are two voices – none of them are his – that will argue for him. Though they sound more like a whisper. One represent good while the other represent evil, at least for him.

Finally, Issei decide that, while he wants that magazine, stealing is above him.

* * *

 **Realm of Sacred Gear**

"I don't understand why you try to convince this boy to steal that ridiculous magazine, Lucifer."

"Simple, Michael. When he try to steal it, I already have a plan so that the end result is having him berated at the very least."

* * *

 **Few years later...**

After having a date with Amano Yuuma, she and Issei decide to return to their where they meet each other. However, Issei can hear that there are whispers in his head ordering him to run away.

"Issei, today was really fun." Said Yuuma with a smile as she stood at the side of a fountain.

"Glad you enjoyed the date, Yuuma-chan." Replied Issei with his most charming smile, though his perverted though about her makes his face look goofy as well.

"Hey, Issei. Can you do something for me?"

After Yuuma said that, the whispers in his head become louder. He decide to give them no attention.

"Sure, Yuuma. What is it?"

"Can you die for me?"

At that moment, Yuuma's clothes shred to pieces, revealing her naked body to Issei for a few seconds before she become taller, more mature, and wears an S&M outfit. Oh, she also has wings on her back

"I am going to admit that I kinda enjoy the date. But, everything have their end. And for some, it's happening now." Said Yuuma with a seductive voice.

She then formed a light spear and throws it at Issei. Issei falls to the ground while bleeding to death.

"If you want to blame someone, blame the God who put Sacred Gear inside your body."

Yuuma then flies away. When he's dying, Issei can finally hear the voices clearly.

" **Damn it! He's dying! We must do something, Michael!"**

" _I am trying to do something! You better do the same thing, Lucifer! Or else we're going to spend another years in another human!"_

"I...I don't want to die."

" **Fast news, idiot; so do we. Now shut up and let us do our work!"**

* * *

 **Realm of Sacred Gear**

Michael and Lucifer are busy trying to find a way to save Issei. Usually, it's rather easy with their angelic powers. But when God put them inside the Sacred Gear, they unable to give their vessel the powers.

They are so busy with their attempts that they don't realize that a red haired girl is putting chess pieces inside Issei. When they finally realize, the girl is already gone, leaving the Archangels with the pieces.

"I am pretty sure this pieces are called Pawn." Said Lucifer.

"Indeed. But they have a scent of corruption." Said Michael.

Michael then uses holy white light at the pieces. Instead of destroying them, the light purify the pieces, though a scent of corruption still exist albeit smaller than before.

"What should he do with them?" Ask Lucifer.

"Hmm...nothing for now. They don't seem to do anything bad. We should now focus on-"

Before Michael can finish his words, everything in the Realm suddenly become dark. Michael and Lucifer try to find something that can turn on the light, only to collide with each other.

"Ouch!"

* * *

After some times in the darkness, the light finally turned on. Now both Michael and Lucifer can see again.

"How long we were in the dark?" Ask Michael.

"No idea. Perhaps we should see what the idiot is currently doing to find out." Suggest Lucifer.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

After the night with Rias, Issei is currently at Occult Research Club room with Yuuto Kiba, Koneko Toujou, Akeno Himejima, and Rias Gremory.

"We at Occult Research Club honor your attendance." Said Rias.

"Ah...aaa..." Isse is struggling to find a right reply.

"But the 'Occult Research Club' is only a facade. It's a mere hobby for us."

"What do you mean?"

" **For some reason I am not going to like the answer."**

Issei realize that the voices exist again. But he decide to not focus on that first. Besides, from the look the people at the club give to him indicate that they can't hear it.

"Keeping the explanation concise...we are devils."

" **..."**

" _..."_

"Ehh? That very concise." Replied Issei.

"The black-winged man from yesterday...he was a fallen angel." Said Rias.

Issei shows a shocked face. Then, one of the voices speak.

" _Preposterous! Fallen angels either have no wings or a broken one! Not a black wing! ...wait, what black-winged man?_ "

" _Well, he attacked me yesterday. If I am not wrong, a day after the date with Yuuma._ " Though Issei. He has no idea how to communicate with the voice inside his head. Heck, he doesn't even know if he can.

" _I see. Thank you for the explanation."_

He can.

"While being God's right hand angels, they held some impure ideas and fell from the Heaven." Explain Rias.

" _Kinda reminding me about someone."_

" **Shut up, Michael!"**

"While controlling humans, they attempt to destroy us devils. Ever since ancient times, they passed from Heaven to Earth to Hell. Aside from fallen angels, there are also angels sent by God with the order to murder us. In other words, we are attacked from all sides." Continue Rias.

" _You do realize your kind deserve it very much."_

" **I agree with you, brother."**

" _Just like what I though, Lucifer. You have no care with the demons."_

" **They're just demons."**

Issei really want to tell the voices to stop talking. As listening to the story is stressing enough, he doesn't need someone to add more.

"Do you understand our story so far?" Ask Rias.

"Well...it's a but deep for a normal teen..." Replied Issei.

" _ **Not for us."**_

"Amano Yuuma." Said Rias simply. This cause shocked for Issei. "You haven't forgotten her, I suppose. You did date her, after all. She did exist. Of that I am certain."

After few explanation that deemed unimportant by the Archangels, the conversation becomes interesting again.

"That's right, Yuuma said Sei-something..." Issei doesn't remember the name.

"Sacred Gear." Correct Rias.

"It is power unintentionally bestowed upon some humans. It is believed that many notable people throughout history have had those powers." Explain Akeno.

"And sometimes, people have powers great enough to thwart angels and devils." Continue Rias.

" **Look no further, abominations. The Winchesters already proved it by stopping the Apocalypse...except that happened in our world. Not this world our Father created for a specific purpose."**

Issei now really wants to know who are the voices inside his head.

"Issei, raise your left hand." Said Rias.

"L-like this?" Replied Issei as he raise his left hand high.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest image you can muster."

"It...it's easier to say than done."

"Just focus, Issei."

Issei then try to focus. However, he realized that no matter how much he wants to focus, something prevent him from doing it. He might knows who do it.

" _Err, voices. Are both of you messing with my focus?_ " Though Issei.

" **Yes, we are."**

" _We won't let these devils have what they want until we find out more about them."_

Great.

Deciding that it won't do him any good, Issei stop focusing.

"I can't focus any harder." Said Issei.

"Very well. It appears that you are not yet ready." Said Rias.

"But, wasn't it all some sort of mistake?"

"The truth remains, that fallen angel targeted you."

"B-but, if that's true, then isn't it strange that I am still alive?"

"Look at this." Rias then shows Issei a card.

"What's that?"

" _It appears to be some sort of summoning sigil."_

"The instant you died, this summoned me." Explain Rias.

Issei then remember the red hair of Rias at that time.

"Issei, you have been reborn as my brother." Said Rias.

...

" **Michael, doesn't that..."**

" _Don't you dare to finish that word, Lucifer."_

"As Rias Gremory's brother of the divine Gremory clan." Rias then shows her wings. "As my devil slave."

Issei can be seen surprised when he see the wings.

"Yes, we are the same." Said Akeno as she and the others show their wings.

Issei then also show his wings. But unlike the others, his wings are displayed through astral projection. The rest of the devils show a surprised look; no devil in existence, at least as far as they know, can display their wings through astral projection.

" _Interesting. It seems that these wings took some characteristic of our wings."_

"Happy to have you join us, Issei." Said Rias who decide to deal with the astral wings later.

" _Wait a minute, does that means I am not human anymore?_ " Though Issei.

" **If you want to know, you better ask."**

"Hold on, I'm kinda lost here. What am I?" Ask Issei.

Rias and her peerage show "you have got to be kidding me" face. Probably because they already explain it.

"Issei, you're now a devil."

* * *

 **Realm of Sacred Gear**

"Lucifer, if I am not wrong, Dad ordered us to protect this boy, no matter what happen, right?" Ask Michael.

"You're not wrong, Michael." Said Lucifer.

"That means...now we must protect a devil."

Michael and Lucifer look at each other. They finally know their fate now; they must protect a devil, something that is extremely..."uncomfortable" for angels.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

Issei now really want to know whether or not he can order the voice to SHUT THE HELL UP!

* * *

 **The prologue is finish.**

 **Because this is a prologue, I can't guarantee that the other chapters will be as long at this one.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	2. Power of Celestial Being

**Power of Celestial Being**

 **Answer to some reviews:**

 **edboy4926:** When the angels show up for the first time? Either during Rating Game against Riser or fight against Kokabiel. Still can't deciding. Who has our dragon? I still haven't think that far.

 **Guest:** I know about that. But the main point in this story is that God makes both Archangels must serve a devil as punishment for what they done at the Apocalypse.

* * *

 **Street of Kuoh**

"I never got him to sign a contract. I just ended up having a geeky conversation about Drago-soball. What the hell am I doing?" Said Issei to himself. Suddenly, he receive a headache.

"Ouch, who did that?!"

" _Me."_

"Oh, it's one of the voice. Why are you hitting me?"

" _For praising Hell."_

" I didn't praise Hell."

" _You did. When you said 'What the hell', because you're devil, that means you're praising. For devil, their equivalent is 'What the heaven'...which I am not encouraged you to do."_

"Fine. Wait, where's the other voice?"

" _Oh, you mean my little brother?"_

"Brother?"

" _Yes, brother. Him and I are siblings. I am the older one."_

"Thanks for the information. So, where is he?"

" _Trying to make a plan that will make your live miserable."_

"What?! Why he wants to do that?!"

" _You can say it's kinda related with his temper tantrum."_

Issei sigh as he finds out that one of the voices inside his head is actually love making his life miserable. Issei then has something he wants to know.

"Umm, voice in the head?" Ask Issei.

" _What?"_ Issei can sense that the voice is speaking with a deadpan tone.

"What are you and your brother exactly?"

" _You remember Sacred Gear? The things that abomination talked about?"_

"Abomination?"

" _Rias Gremory."_

"Hey, she's not an abomination! She's just a devil who is a woman and once sleep naked with me!"

" _Exactly... Did you just say 'sleep naked'? With you?"_

"Yes." Said Issei with smug voice. "Why?"

" _Ugh, that's disgusting! When I find out how to control you, you're going to have a bath full of holy water."_

"Can we go back to the main topic?"

" _Of course. Some Sacred Gears are powered by being sealed inside them. Yours has me and Lucifer."_

"Lucifer?"

" _That's my brother's name. My name is Michael."_

"Wait a minute. I wasn't a christian, but I am pretty sure that Michael is an angel's name while Lucifer's devil."

" **Precisely, idiot. I am THE Devil. But I really suggest you don't tell that to those abominations."** Said Lucifer who suddenly join in.

"Why?"

" _We don't want to deal with the 'politics' of this world if we can, though that might not be the case. But let me tell you something; if you tell them about us without our permission, we can activate out powers to the point it can destroy you and anyone nearby."_

Issei thinking about if for seconds before deciding to accept Michael and Lucifer's demand.

* * *

 **Realm of Sacred Gear**

"We can do that?" Ask Lucifer.

"No idea. There's only a clue that that is possible. Even if we can, I'll try not to resort to that." Replied Michael.

* * *

 **Street of Kuoh**

For few minutes, Issei is walking with his bike besides him. He must used bike when he found out that he can't teleport to his client's home. Suddenly, he remember something.

Michael and Lucifer prevented him from showing his Sacred Gear. Could they also did the same with his teleport problem?

"Michael, Lucifer. Can I ask something?" Ask Issei.

" **I don't know.** _ **Can**_ **you?"**

"Huh. _May_ I ask something?"

" **What is it? Better worth my time."**

"Were you guys messing something inside me that makes me unable to teleport back there at the club?"

" **Try to remember what happened back then and you have your answer!"**

Issei then try to remember what happen.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Inside the Occult Research Club, Akeno is currently preparing something that can help Issei in getting to his first client's place._

" _Wow, what's that?" Ask Issei._

" _This is a magic circle. Give me your left hand, Issei!" Said Rias._

" _Ehh. Right."_

 _Issei then shows Rias his left hand. She then draws something on his hand._

" _It's our crest." Explain Rias._

" _Huh?"_

" _The mark of Gremory clan. Just do as I told you earlier. Are you ready?"_

" _Y-yes."_

" _I like that answer. Now, go forth."_

" _OK!"_

 _Issei then begin to walk to the circle._

" _Alright. Let's throw my body into lust!" As soon as he said that, Issei receive a headache._

 _Issei then stand at the circle. He then teleported to his client's place...or rather try. There's nothing happening except few light show._

" _Huh?" Wonder Issei._

" _Oh my, oh my." Comment Akeno as Rias facepalm._

" _Issei."_

" _Yes?"_

" _Looks like you can't jump yet." Explain Rias._

 _In the end, Issei must use a bike. He can swore that there are laughter at his head._

 _Flashback end..._

* * *

"IT'S YOU GUYS! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAUSED BE UNABLE TO JUMP!" Exclaim Issei.

" **Pfft... Maybe."**

"It's not 'Maybe'! I am sure you guys have a hand in when I am about to jump!"

* * *

 **Realm of Sacred Gear**

"Should we tell him the truth?" Said Michael who's trying to hold his laugh.

"And then what? No, it's better if he has no idea." Retort Lucifer.

* * *

 **Street of Kuoh**

As Issei keep walking, Issei suddenly can feels a known sensation.

"This sensation...it's her. It's the same sensation as her." State Issei.

" _Same a who?"_

"My 'girlfriend' who killed me."

"That's strange...it does not appear that I have the wrong person."

When Issei look at who's talking, he see a woman in what he can only describe as office worker's uniform.

"Because you're the empty shell that was ordered to be terminated. How sincerely strange." Continue the woman.

"You can't be..." Exclaim Issei as he drops his bike.

" **Can't be who?"**

"Why are you still alive?" Ask the woman as she shows her black wings.

"A fallen angel?!"

" **Oh, fallen angel... Wait, what?! That's not how fallen angel should look like!"**

" _Believe him. He's the first, so he knows everything about fallen angel...but remembering this world is different, not so much."_

" **Thanks for the reminder, captain obvious."**

"You were supposed to be dead!"

The fallen angel then prepare her light spear. She then throws it to Issei, who managed to dodge. In turn however, the fallen can see the mark at his hand.

"The mark of Gremory clan?" Exclaim the fallen.

" **No, the mark of Cain."** Said Lucifer with sarcasm.

"Shit, am I going to be killed AGAIN?!" Exclaim Issei.

" _What else?"_

"I see. So you were the one who was mistaken by Dohnaseek. I never dreamed the Gremory clan would take you in." Said the fallen as she prepare another light spear. "In which case, you have an even GREATER cause to be terminated!"

" _I am going to die! She's going to kill me! I need power...power to defeat her!_ " Though Issei.

Issei then remember what Rias said: _Imagine the strongest image you can muster._

"Power...give me power!" Shout Issei as he raise his left hand.

* * *

 **Realm of Sacred Gear**

"You think it's the time?" Ask Lucifer.

"Yes. This should be the perfect time." Replied Michael.

* * *

 **Street of Kuoh**

As soon as Issei said what he wanted, a white light appears at his left hand. But then, white light also appear at his right hand. His devil wings – albeit in astral – show up and become intimidating. White lights shoot out from both of his hand; some of them hit the fallen and send her away.

Issei finally can see his Sacred Gear. At his left hand is a black glove that reveals the tip of his fingers with red gem at the back of his hand. At his right hand is a similar type of glove, but white in color and with blue gem.

"Sa...Sacred Gear?!" Exclaim the fallen who manage to recover. "I cannot kill you now. I must report back to the esteemed one!"

The fallen then fly away.

"Sacred...Gear." Said Issei as his wings disappear and looking at his Gear.

* * *

 **Realm of Sacred Gear**

"Really? No action? I am expecting more." Comment Lucifer.

"Patient. From what she said, there's a possibility of that later." Said Michael.

* * *

 **Occult Research Club**

"Yes, that is Sacred Gear. Once activated for the first time, it is controlled by the will of its user." Explain Rias.

Both of Issei's gloves then let out a white light and disappear.

"I was wondering how I'd cope if it didn't disappear." Comment Issei.

"That's impressive, Issei." Said Akeno.

"R-Really?" Issei put his right hand at the back of his head.

" **Stay away, abomination."**

" _Be nice, Lucifer._ " Though Issei.

" **Hell no!"**

"Now you've put us in a bad situation." Said Rias, much to Issei's confusion. "The fallen angels have learned that we rescued you from death and resurrected you as a devil."

"I am sorry." Said Issei in return.

" **You're welcome."**

" _You're welcome."_

" _Wait, why both of you said that?!_ " Though Issei.

" **We give problem to devils."**

" _And that is good."_

"It was an accident that you got close to a fallen angel, so we won't blame you." Replied Rias. "But listen, promise us that you will not get to cocky and attempt to take them on by yourself."

" **No promise."**

"I understand, Prez."

" **Bad choice, idiot. Bad choice."**

"Then, I'll be leaving now."

With that, Issei leave the club room.

"Didn't you take it too far?" Ask Akeno to Rias.

"He's only a beginner."

"That is precisely why."

"He must take this seriously." Rias then let out an anger face. "Yes. I will not let those accursed fallen angels steal my precious slave."

* * *

 **The Next day...**

Issei is walking at a park when he see a girl is falling. He can see that there's something interesting about the girl, and that is not her underwear.

" _Such holiness. Wonder what kind of plan Dad has for her, right Lucifer?"_

" **..."**

" _Lucy?"_

" **Why does she has such holiness?! Only angels are allowed to have that! Issei, kill that girl for me!"**

" _Just another day for me._ " Though Issei.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	3. Holy and Crazy

**Holy and Crazy**

 **Answer to some reviews:**

 **edboy4926:** That's a hard question remembering it's the Satan we're talking about.

Well, Issei is not related to this universe Winchester family, but he's a descendant of Cain and Abel, which is requirement to be able to contain Michael and /or Lucifer. Which means that Issei is also the Archangel true vessel.

Lucifer showing during the Rating Game? You can't call it a Rating Game anymore, you must call it a massacre.

Oh boy, a really pissed of Michael is the last thing everybody need. I like your idea.

 **AbaddontheDevourer:** Thank you. Well, I created _When Two World Collide_ is mostly to create good and if can funny situation involving DxD and SPN characters. It never mean to be taken really serious, you just read it for fun.

* * *

 **Park, Kuoh**

After admiring the nun's panties for a while, Issei approach her and then help her to stand. Doing this however, makes Issei receive Lucifer's rant.

" **This is your chance! Kill her and make the angels the only being with holiness!"**

" _Michael, can you ask Lucifer to shut up?_ " Thought Issei.

" _I'll see what I can do. Sometimes, he's such a baby."_ Comment Michael.

"Eer...I seem...I seem to have lost my way.

" **Ha, serve you-hmmph!"** Issei can hear that there's seems to be a fight inside his head.

Issei and the nun then walk through the street.

"Are you on a vacation?" Ask Issei.

"No, I'm not. I was transferred to this town's church." Replied the nun.

"That's confirm my thought; you're a nun."

"Luckily I met a young man as kind as you. This must be God's will."

" **Dad has-"**

" _Shut up!"_

Issei is about to give a reply when he see the cross that the nun wears. He suddenly feels that there's a mosquito flying near his face. Issei then waves his right hand around his face.

"What's wrong?" Ask the nun.

"I think there's a mosquito near my face." Answer Issei.

They then hear a crying voice. When they turn around, they see a boy who is wounded at his left knee. The nun then approach the boy.

Suddenly, there's an energy coming from the nun's hands as she put them above the wound. Both of Issei's hand then give a reaction. After a while, the wound healed.

* * *

 **Few minutes later...**

 **Street of Kuoh, Kuoh**

Issei and the nun then continue they search for the church.

" _My left hand reacted. Which means..._ " Thought Issei.

"I must have surprised you." Said the nun suddenly.

"Well, not really. You sure have some amazing powers there."

"They are fantastic powers, bestowed unto me by God."

" **No! You stole that powers and used it to heal all those murderous apes so that they can keep destroying God's creation!"**

" _Lucifer, you're a hypocrite. And please be SILENT!"_

" _Of all Sacred Gears in existence, why I have the one that have two brothers who tend to argue with each other almost everyday?_ " Thought Issei as he tries to hold a tear.

"Ah! That's the place!"

Hearing the nun's words, Issei looks at where she's looking at. He can also see the church.

"Well you said this town's church, and that's the only one we've got." Said Issei.

"Thank god. You really are a lifesaver."

When Issei see the church, he has a feeling that there's something there that is dangerous for some reason.

"But, I've never seen anyone there." Said Issei regarding the church.

"I wish to thank you. Will you accompany me there?" Ask the nun.

Issei is thinking about an excuse when he see his uniform. He has an idea.

"Sorry but, do you see this clothes that I am wearing? This is school uniform. I must go to my school as soon as possible, and that church is too far." Said Issei.

"Is that so... My name is Asia Argento. Please call me Asia." Said the nun, Asia.

" **I am going to call you a whore... Hey, I think I should turn her into the next Whore of Babylon."**

" _We're still talking about that?"_

" _I am not even going to ask what a Whore of Babylon is._ " Thought Issei.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei, but you can call me Issei."

"Issei. I am really glad I met someone as nice and gentle as you as soon as I got to Japan."

"Well...thanks."

"If you ever have time, be sure to visit me in the church. Promise me, OK?"

"Um... I'll see if I have one." Issei then turn around and walks away. "See you later."

"Yes, let's meet again."

Issei then take a look at Asia. " _She really is a nice girl._ "

" **No, she really is an abortion."**

" _Shut up, Lucifer._ " Thought Issei.

* * *

 **Abandoned Building, Kuoh**

As Issei receive an explanation about the stray devils from Kiba, Issei remembers about what Rias said much earlier about the church, exorcists, etc. He decide to ask Michael and Lucifer about that.

" _Michael, Lucifer, can...may I ask you something?_ " Thought Issei.

" _Depends on the question."_

" _First, how old are you exactly?_ "

" _Not sure. Our perspective of time is different from you. But if I put it in a way that you can understand, me and Lucifer are well over 13.8 billion years old."_

" _What?! You're that old?! Anyway, Rias said that when a devil is killed by exorcist, they become nothing. Is that true?_ "

" _That's wrong. When a being die – no matter what they are, they're transported into Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory. Heaven is out of question obviously. Hell is the most likely location. Though Purgatory is still in the equation."_

" _What is a Purgatory?_ "

" **It's a place where a monster will go when it die, at least from what Dad once told me."**

" _I remember that event... Anyway, I want to tell you that perhaps the reason you sense that there was danger at the church was not because of your devil's instinct, but rather due to supernatural perception."_

" _Huh?_ "

" **I'll explain it to prove how idiot you are. Supernatural perception is an ability to sense and perceive beings and things that are naturally invisible. Your instinct would only make you want to run away, but because you used our perception, you can sense there was a danger."**

" _I don't remember ever activating it._ "

" **It's a passive ability, so you might not notice it...which only prove how idiot you are."**

"Issei?" Said Rias suddenly.

"Y-yes, President?" Replied Issei.

"Do you know about chess?"

"Chess? You mean the board game?"

"As master, I am the King. Additionally there is the Queen, the Knights, the Rooks, the Bishops, and the Pawns. A special devil can give special powers to her various pieces."

"Special powers?"

"We call this technique 'evil piece'."

"Why do you do that?"

"Anyway, tonight, take a close look at how devils fight."

" **Or you can choose to just ignore it. Devils are nothing compared to me."**

"She's here." Inform Koneko.

The devils then trying to find the stray. They hear his voice.

"I smell something foul...but I also smell something delicious. Are you sweet, or are you bitter?"

A naked woman then reveals herself. While Issei usually will enjoy the view, he instead sense malice and darkness coming from her.

"Why I have this feeling?" Mutter Issei lowly.

" **Supernatural perception, idiot!"**

"Stray Devil, Vice. You have abandoned your master, and have let your powers run rampant. You will now face judgement for your sins. In the name of the Gremory Nobility, I will destroy you!" Declare Rias.

"That usually said by people who are about to die." Issei suddenly close his mouth as he has no idea what makes him said that.

Wait, he might actually know.

"Why are you saying that?!" Exclaim Rias who turn her attention to Issei.

"Sorry! I think my Sacred Gear kinda corrupted me!" Issei then feels headache.

"Well, that's not the first time it happened."

"Excuse me, but are you forgetting me?" Said Vice with annoyed expression. The devils then turn their attention to her back.

"Now then, shall I dye all of you red, just like her hair?" Said Vice as she gropes her breast.

"That is the line of a desperate small fry." Retort Rias.

Issei is about to comment about stray devil when he feels that someone is torching his head.

" _I don't want to hear about it. Don't even think about it either."_

Vice shows her true form, which is a monster.

"You're right, Kiba. Both heart and body are monster." Said Issei.

"I told you." Replied Kiba.

"Still, what a waste to have upper beauty but lower abomination."

Vice then have a magic circle at her nipples. Ray of energy then fired from them. As Issei watch at what happen, the others dodge it with Rias carrying Issei to the floor. The ray then hit the wall, melting it down.

"OK, she really is a monster." Comment Issei.

"Don't let your guard down! Yuuto!" Shout Rias.

Kiba then pulls his sword as he disappear. Though, Issei then can see what appears to be the trace that Kiba left, meaning that Kiba is moving really fast.

"Such a fast movement." Comment Issei.

"Good thinking. Yuuto is a Knight. His specialty is speed. And his weapon is a sword."

Kiba then appears behind Vice. He then proceed by cutting her monstrous arms. Vice then becomes more monstrous as she decide to attack Koneko, who didn't move.

"Koneko! What are you doing?! Take cover!" Exclaim Issei.

Vice then eat Koneko whole. Issei shows a shocked face, but Rias calmed her.

"Don't worry."

Suddenly, Vice's big mouth is forced to open by Koneko.

"Koneko is a Rook. Her specialty is simple, she can defend against any kind of attack. See? She's not even flinching."

" _I bet she will get killed by angel blade."_

"Fly away." Said Koneko as she send Vice to the other side of the room.

"I think I'll leave Koneko alone." Said Issei to himself.

"Akeno." Said Rias.

"Yes, President. Oh my, oh my. What should I do, I wonder?" Said Akeno as she approach Vice.

While the devils focused their attention to Vice, one of her ripped hand suddenly move and flies towards Rias.

"President, watch out!" Warned Issei.

As soon as Issei said that, the hand stop only a few centimeters away from Rias. It then flies towards the end of the room.

"What just happened?" Ask Issei lowly.

" **Congratulations, I granted you the power of telekinesis."** Issei can sense a sarcasm so heavy that you can use hammer to break it in Lucifer's words.

"Th-Thanks." Said Rias.

"You're welcome." Replied Issei as he's still trying to completely understood what Lucifer said.

Rias then stand up and gives order to Akeno. "Akeno, finish her off."

"Those who tries to lay their hand on my president...will be punished!" Declare Akeno.

"She's my Queen. She's my invincible vice-president with powers unmatched by the rest of the pieces."

"Oh my, you still look alive. Then how about this?"

Akeno then gives Vice a lightning strike.

"Using magical powers is her specialty. And on top of that..."

"Oh my, oh my. You _still_ look quite alive." Said Akeno as she licks her lips.

"She's a supreme...sadist." Said Rias as Akeno keeps electrocute Vice while laughing.

" **She is not one. Wait until she meet Alastair. That b**** is a human's right supporter compared to him."**

" _Man, I have a feeling I don't want to meet this Alastair person._ " Thought Issei.

" _Alastair is a demon."_

"That will do, Akeno." Said Rias.

"It's over already? Oh, what a pity." Comment Akeno.

Rias then walks towards Vice.

"Do you have any last word?" Ask Rias.

"You b****..."

"Oh? In that case, time to be extinguished. Checkmate."

Rias creates a magic circle. She then destroy Vice until there's nothing left.

"It's over now. So, let's go home." Said Rias.

"OK, President." Said the others.

"Wait, President." Said Issei.

"What is it?"

"What piece am I belong?"

"A Pawn."

"Pawn? You mean..."

"Yes, you're a soldier."

" _Pawn? As in the ones at the f**k*** front line?!_ " Thought Issei.

" _With us sealed inside your Gear, there's no difference between front and back line."_

* * *

 **The next night...**

" _To have my own peerage, I must first increase my own demonic powers._ " Thought Issei.

" _Which won't happen easily with me and Lucifer sealed inside you."_ Remind Michael.

" _Why do you guys always trying to make my live miserable?!_ "

" **Because it's fun."**

"Ahhm the path towards becoming a Harem King is sure long." Said Issei to himself as he keeps pedaling his bike.

" **Don't forget to add 'excruciate'."**

Issei then stop at his client's house. He then rings the bell. After waiting for a few minutes, he decide to open the door, which is unlocked.

"Who leaves their door open?" Ask Issei to no one. "Hello! I am a messenger devil from the Gremory clan. The person who summoned me..."

As soon as Issei step inside the house, he feels there's a sensation that tell him it will be dangerous to continue. "...are you home?"

" _If I go home empty handed this time I really won't be able to face her._ " Thought Issei.

With determination, Issei close the door and start walks deeper into the house. As he walks deeper, he goes to one of the room. When he there, he notice that there's something at the floor.

" _It's blood. See what besides you."_

When Issei do what Michael asked, he sees a body of presumably his would-be client.

"What is happening here?!"

"Sinners must be punished. I tried borrowing the words of the Bible."

When Issei looks at who speaking, he see a young man who has a face of psychopath. He then stand up and walks closer to Issei.

"Well, well. If it isn't a little devil. My name is Freed Sellzen. I am a boy-priest, performing devil exorcisms for mankind!" Said Freed as he do some crazy move.

" _What a crazy human."_

" **I hope we can kill this one."**

"You're a priest? You look like a whack job that should belongs to the morgue." Said Issei as he once again said something he didn't mean to.

"Well... I am certainly not a ****** devil like you."

"At least I don't kill the poor b******."

"There was proof that he was in league with the devil. So it was the end, the end! That's why I killed him."

"But in Matthew 6: 14-15, it is said that 'For if you forgive men when they sin against you, your heavenly Father will also forgive you. But if you do not forgive men their sins, your Father will not forgive your sins.' See, I am a better priest then you are!... I do it again."

"Don't mock me that way! To destroy a ****** devil's ****** face in the ********* way, is my job." Freed then take out a gun and a light sword. "I am going to stab this light sword right into your heart, and your little devil will disintegrate and fall in love!"

" _I have heard better joke than that."_

Freed then dashed towards Issei as he swings his swords, but he manage to dodge. Freed however then shoot Issei at his left foot. Despite that, Issei can still hold himself. He then summons his Sacred Gear, showing white light at both of his hand and then gloves.

"Now there's a devil. That really gets me in the mood for some devil exorcism!"

Issei then dashed towards Freed, but he dodge it and slash Issei back. Issei can still stand albeit with smoke coming from his back.

" _Strange. I only feels something disturbing at my back, not pain._ " Thought Issei.

" _I give you invulnerability, it should can help you resist the poisonous effect of the light. Bear in mind though, it's low compared to the ones I have and for some reason, I can't give you more."_

"Hey, you should be falling to the ground. No devil can't withstand the strike from my light sword."

Freed then swings his sword. This time, Issei catch it at his right hand. Despite it's hurting him and there's smoke coming from his right hand, Issei can still hold the sword. He then punched Freed which sends him to the other side of the room.

"Hahaha! Now that is interesting! A devil who can hold a light at his hand! I will have a lot of fun killing you!"

" **Just get this over with."**

Before anyone can do another move, there's a scream. When they see the source, they see Asia is screaming because there's a corpse in the room.

"Ah, you must be Asia." Said Freed.

"What is this?" Said Asia, referring to the corpse.

"I see. You must be a beginner. This is our job. We kill humans who have gone astray with the devil."

"But you..." Asia becomes silent when she see Issei. "Issei."

"Nice to meet you again, Asia." Replied Issei.

"Oh? What's this? You know each other?" Said Freed.

"I help her finding the church."

"You, a devil? Help a nun? That's more absurd than a lion eating grass."

"Not the first time absurd thing happened."

"Enough!"

Freed then try to stab Issei, the latter dodge it and hit the former in the face. Freed however then shoot Issei at the stomach. Issei however put his left hand at the wound and take the bullet out before it can do more damage.

"Both of you! Stop it!"

Issei and Freed then do exactly what Asia said. They then turn their attention to her.

"What? You do realize that this boy is a devil?" Said Freed annoyed.

"Even if Issei is a devil, but he's still a good person. I won't let you hurt him!"

"I see. In that case...I should punish you first!"

Freed is about to charge at Asia when he suddenly pulled to the other side of the room.

" **You really need to learn how to use telekinesis effectively and not only during a certain time."**

" _I am still trying._ " Thought Issei.

"Damn you, devil." Said Freed as he jump towards Issei to slice him in half.

Suddenly, a magic circle appear. From it, Kiba emerge and stop Freed.

"Hyoudou, we come to save you. Although I can see that perhaps you don't need one." Said Kiba as he holds Freed.

From the circle, Akeno emerge. Koneko then follow Akeno.

"Oh my, look at what we have here." Said Akeno.

Freed then pushed Kiba off. But Koneko grabs furniture and throws them at him, forcing him to dodge. When Freed manage to do that, an energy of destruction almost hit him. When he see who did it, he see a red haired devil.

"You try to hurt one of my servant...be ready to take your punishment." Said Rias.

" **Yippy, the devils come to the rescue."**

" _No need to be so sarcastic, Lucy."_

"What's this? Devils, more than one?! Man, I must be so popular." Said Freed excited.

"I won't forgive someone who hurt my servant. Especially a vulgar scum like you, who has no problem to hurt his follower." Dangerous aura than surrounds Rias.

"Whoops... Isn't all that power a little dangerous? Isn't she really dangerous?"

"Fallen angel approaching." Inform Koneko.

"Well, if the table haven't turned! You all get to be punished by the fallen angel!"

"President?" Ask Akeno.

"Issei's recovery is out top priority now. Akeno, prepare for the jump." Order Rias.

"OK." Akeno then created a magic circle.

"Koneko, take care of Issei." Said Rias.

"OK." Replied Koneko as she throws a furniture.

"You ****** devils! You won't escape!" Said Freed before the furniture that Koneko threw hit him. "OOOOWWW!"

The devils then prepare themselves for the jump. Issei then see Asia.

"Asia! President, let's take her!" Shout Issei.

"It's impossible. Only those who have the symbol of my clan would be able to jump with us." Retort Rias.

"But...we can't just leave her!"

" **We can! Leave her, moron! That whore deserve nothing better than this!"**

"Issei...someday...we will meet again." Said Asia as she watch the devils go away.

"ASIA!"

The devils then jump from the room, leaving a nun and an unconscious exorcist.

* * *

 **With this, another chapter is done.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	4. Blade of Angel

**Blade of Angel**

 **Answers to some reviews:**

 **AbaddontheDevourer:** That's because I had read many stories where the authors used asterisks to censored a...foul language.

 **edboy4926:** Yes, Issei can drink and touch holy water, though there are still some effects. If he drinks holy water, there will be like a burning sensation on the inner part of his body, just like when you drink alcohol (not that I recommended it). If he touches holy water, it will feel warm but slowly the temperature increased to the point he can't stand it.

* * *

 **Park, Kuoh**

Issei is currently sitting at a bench. He's wearing a red t-shirt underneath a yellow jacket, light blue jeans, and brown and yellow shoes.

" **Stop training so soon?"**

" _I want to continue, Lucifer. But there are many things in my head. I want to get rid of it or at least not thinking much about it._ " Thought Issei. " _Just asking, where's Michael?_ "

" **He's at the library."**

" _Library? There is library at my head?_ "

" **No, it's at your Sacred Gear. How do you think we spend our times when we're not torturing you?"**

" _Right. Anyway, did you and Michael have something to do with the fact that sometimes I spoke something without thinking? Like I just wanted to said it right there at that time?_ "

" **I don't know what you're talking about. Perhaps you lose some screws when you're turned into a devil."**

" _For some reason I can't trust you._ "

" **I never said you must."**

"Issei?"

When Issei turn his head, he see that it was the nun (or whore in Lucifer's case) that was calling him.

"Asia?"

* * *

 **Fast Food Restaurant**

Asia is currently staring at the food that Issei just bought.

"Um, Asia?"

"Y-yes?"

Issei then pick one of the hamburger.

"This is how you eat these." Explain Issei as he unwraps the hamburger and then took a bite.

"I never knew such an amazing method to eat these exist." Comment Asia.

" **Why, thank you."**

" _Lucifer, if you want to say something nice like that, please do it without sarcasm._ " Thought Issei.

Asia then do the same thing that Issei did. She unwraps the hamburger, prays for a while, and took a bite.

"It's delicious!" Declared Asia which makes Issei laugh.

" **You know, that hamburger for some reason remind me about one of my brother. Although I remember never seen one eat those food."**

* * *

 **Somewhere at that universe...**

"Cas, why are we stopping at McDonald's? Baby needs some maintenance ASAP!"

"Sorry, Dean. But for some reason I want grounded beef...again."

"Here's your orders, sir!"

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Back to the other universe...**

"Come to think of it, why were you at the park?" Ask Issei.

"It's just that I had free time, so I was taking a walk around town. And while I was doing so, I saw you so..."

"Asia!"

"Yes?"

"Let's have a lot of fun today!"

" **Just make sure it involved your obsession. It will disgust her and makes her hate you."**

" _Nice try, Satan._ " Thought Issei.

Asia thinks about it for a few seconds before saying her reply, "Yes."

* * *

 **Few hours later...**

Issei had brought Asia to a game center and managed to win a Racchu-kun plushy for her, which she treasure as friendship symbol.

"This is the first time in a long time that I have had so much fun." Said Asia as Issei buys some drinks.

"Jeez, Asia, you exaggerate too much." Replied Issei.

Issei and Asia then take a sit at a bench near a pool. There, Asia tells Issei about his past.

"As a child, I was abandoned by my parents."

" **See? This is why humans deserved to be killed. They don't even care about their offspring!"**

" _Don't say that, Lucy. That sounds like..."_

" **Oh God, you're right, Michael."**

"They left me at a church in a small European village. When I was seven, a dying puppy wandered into the church. I constantly prayed. That was when a miracle happened."

" _What must be when her Sacred Gear was activated."_

"Soon after, I was taken to a larger church and asked to heal people from all over the world. I was so happy that my gift was able to help so many."

" **I bet those people are now trying their best to destroy Earth."**

" _Lucy, please. I know humans are bad, but not always."_

"One day, I saw an injured man lying on the floor. But, this man was..."

"A devil." Finished Issei.

"Those who possess power to also heal evil were banished."

"And so you, without home, came to the fallen angels."

"Yet, I've never neglected thanking and praying to God for this gift. I never knew what those individuals were doing. I am sure this is the Lord's will. I believe that this is a test of my will to persevere. One day, the Lord will surely reward me by granting me my dream."

"Dream?"

"That I'll make many friends. We'll go buy flowers and book, or talk about things. That's my dream. Right now, I have no friend."

There's silence at the duo for a couple of minutes.

" _Issei, I guess you should become her first friend."_

" _What are you trying to say, Michael?_ " Thought Issei.

" _It's...hard to watch her having a sad emotion and yet she keeps giving a smile. At least you can do that for her."_

Issei then stand up and walks for a bit.

"Issei?"

"I'll become your friend. But, aren't we already friends? We already played and talked. Well, we didn't buy flowers and books, though. Isn't that enough?"

Issei can see that Asia is holding a tear of joy.

"No, no. It's definitely enough."

"It doesn't matter whether I am a devil or you're a sister. Friends are friends."

" **That's right. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."**

" _Don't even try to tempt me to kill her again._ "

"I am...I am so...I am so happy!" Said Asia.

Suddenly, Issei can feels that something is close to them.

"Sorry, but that's not happening."

When Issei turn around, he see the fallen angel that killed him.

"Yuuma?" Issei's face is mixed with his shock, Lucifer's cautiousness, and Michael's annoyance.

"Raynare?" Said Asia.

" _So, she really was a fallen angel._ " Thought Issei.

" **I am not surprised that you only managed to figure that now."**

"So what I heard about you degrading yourself to be with a devil and living a pitiful live, is true. Asia, it's pointless to run." Said Raynare.

"I will not go back! I can not return to a place with the intention of hurting others! I am really sorry, I actually ran away from the church."

" _Ran away? From an angel? Sure, a fallen one, but still..."_ Issei can feels that Michael is having a deep thought.

"I figured that out a while ago. There's no way you want to be associated for those good-for-nothing hairless apes!"

" **Yes, that's what I mean!"**

"What is your business, human-crow hybrid?" Ask Issei.

"Really? That's one of the most creative insults I ever heard. Though that can hardly offend someone. You're a worthless piece of filth that belongs to elsewhere." Said Raynare.

"That...is sadly something I can agree."

"If you're going to interfere..." Raynare then create a light spear.

" **For Father's sake, can they have a weapon that's more classy?"**

" _Lucifer, I don't think that's something you should say._ " Thought Issei.

"I am not holding back this time." Declare Raynare.

Issei then summons his Sacred Gear, now having gloves at both of his hands. Issei can see that Raynare is having a confused face.

"I was wondering what kind of Sacred Gear you have, and from that white-haired priest said, you can take damage from even a light weapon and super strength. But I never heard of yours, so that must be its only powers." Said Raynare.

" _Actually, no. It just that we can only give you small part of our abilities."_

" **Glad that you're back, Michael."**

"I heard your Sacred Gear was dangerous, so I went through the trouble of acting to get close to you. 'P-Please go out with me!' Your jaws hit the floor when I asked that! Hahaha!"

"I admit, I an idiot and a pervert back then." Issei suddenly realize what he just said. " _Why is this happening to me?!_ "

* * *

 **Realm of Sacred Gear**

"That was fun. Alright, as a thanks for the entertainment, I'll give you some boost." Said Lucifer.

"For some reason I won't like this boost." Inform Michael.

* * *

 **Park**

"Why don't you just quietly hand Asia over to me?" Said Raynare.

"Because you're a great big bag of dicks." Said Issei with sudden pride.

"What did you just say?!"

"I said, you're a great big bag of dicks... Now that you mention it, I think it should be something related to cat."

Suddenly, the spear light stabs Issei at his stomach. He quickly pulls it before tossing it to the ground. Then, Issei can feels that Asia is healing him.

"Thanks for that." Said Issei.

"Asia, why didn't you come back with me quietly? Your Twilight Healing puts his Sacred Gear to shame."

" **That's because you haven't seen it at its full potential."**

"So, all you really wanted was my power?" Said Asia.

"Hahaha, fool." The two girls then turn their attention to Issei, who's smiling. "If you want to use someone, you used them. If you want to torture someone, you torture them. If you want to kill someone, you kill them. But if you want someone's power, and yet what you do is took care of them, making them think you care for their well being, it disgusted me. Now, even for me, that is sick!"

"If you quietly come back, I won't kill that devil." Said Raynare who's holding her anger as she create a larger spear.

"As if you can kill me!" What Issei said is the last straw.

Raynare flies to the sky and then throws the spear to where Issei and Asia are. He managed to push Asia away, but the spear then explode, sending Issei to another pool.

" _Smooth, Lucifer."_ Issei can sense sarcasm in Michael's voice. _"Smooth."_

" **Never thought it will work that well."**

Issei then tries to stand but find out that he can't.

" **Oh boy, you get a cramp. Michael, can we heal it?"**

" _We can. I just need to find a way to do it. Why we must be inside this damned Gear anyway?"_

"Great. Of all times." Comment Issei with sarcasm.

"You know, Asia. I missed at purpose. If I landed that shot, his body would be in pieces right now. I wonder if your healing will make it in time." Said Raynare who landed near Asia.

"I'll go with you." Said Asia.

Issei keeps trying to stand, but he's still unable to do it.

"Good girl. If the ritual goes well, all your pains and worries will simply disappear. Good bye, Issei." Said Raynare.

" **Done, now go!"**

"Asia!" Shout Issei as he stand up.

"Good bye, Issei." Said Asia with tears at her eyes.

After saying that, both she and Raynare disappear.

" _Looks like teleportation also exist for them."_

* * *

 **Occult Research Club**

Koneko is about to take a bite of her bread when Rias slaps Issei.

"How many times I should told you? No, means no. Forget about that girl already. You're part of the Gremory family." Said Rias.

"Then just remove me from the family." Replied Issei coldly. "That way, I can try to save her on my own."

"Do you really think that's possible?"

"Aren't I just a pawn in this game of chess? Why does it matter if a pawn disappears?"

"Be quiet! Do you think that because you're a Pawn, you're the weakest piece?" Rias see that Issei is struggling to reply it. "I believe that I've told you before, that with these Evil Pieces, the rules are literal."

"Pawns specialty is..."

"Promotion. If a Pawn managed to get to the other side of the board, it can become any piece other than King."

"Are you telling me that I can possess the other pieces' powers?"

"Only in case I accept a certain location as 'the other side of the board'. For example, the church. Also, keep in mind your Sacred Gear."

Issei can hears that Michael and Lucifer are having some sort of eureka moment. Rias then touchs Issei's cheek.

"Keep in mind that a Sacred Gear is activated by the owner's will. The stronger the will, the stronger the gear reacts."

Rias then took a few steps back. Akeno then goes behind her and whisper something.

"We have a situation. Akeno and I will be leaving for a short while." Said Rias.

"Wait, Prez. We haven't-"

"Bear in mind that even with Promotion, a fallen angel is not something easy to beat."

Rias and Akeno then create a circle. Both of them stand above it and then teleported away. Issei then goes towards the door.

"Are you going to go?" Ask Kiba.

"Yeah. And don't try to stop me." Replied Issei.

"You'll be killed."

"Then I'll make sure that Asia would be far away when that happened."

"It seems you're prepared for the worst. Though it's hopeless."

"Will you just-"

Kiba suddenly gets his sword.

"I'll go along as well. Prez said, 'even if you got Promotion...', correct?"

"Yeah?"

" **What? You haven't figured it out? Anyone with half a brain can without any help."**

"At the moment, Prez accepted the church as 'the other side of the board'." Explain Kiba.

"Ahh, I get it!"

"Also, we still have orders to follow you."

"You too, Koneko?"

"I can't let you go there alone." Said Koneko.

* * *

 **The Church, Kuoh**

After kicking the front doors, the devils trio enter the building. They can see the damages that had been done to the place. Suddenly, there's someone clapping. It's Freed.

"Hello, hello, hello. It's nice to meet you again."

" **Oh God, not him again."**

" _Of all humans..."_

" _Yeah, I know how annoying he is._ " Thought Issei.

"You know, it's so nice to find a devil that can survive against me. I am strong after all. I would kill all of you for humiliating me!" Freed then took out his light sword and gun.

"Hey, psycho, where's Asia?" Ask Issei with annoyed tone.

"That piece of **** sister? She's down there, doing a ritual. Well, not that it matters."

Issei then summons his Sacred Gear. Koneko, without warning, grabs a bench and throws it at Freed.

"Just get crushed already." Said Koneko.

"Just silence, midget!" Said Freed as he slices the bench.

"Midget?" Koneko then throws more benches.

Freed dodge them and fired his gun. Both Issei and Kiba avoid the bullets. Kiba then jumps to the air and then dived towards Freed with his sword ready.

"Get out of the way!" Exclaim Freed.

Freed and Kiba then dodge, parry, and try to slice each other. The priest sometimes uses his gun. Both of them now has their swords clashing with each other.

"You fight well." Comment Kiba.

"I really want to kill you." Said Freed as he fires his gun. Though Kiba manage to avoid it.

"Shall I show you a bit of my serious side?" Kiba's sword then engulfed with a darkness.

Suddenly, something is falling to the floor. When the devils trying to see what is it, suddenly there's a bright light. That thing is a stunt grenade. Freed, who managed to cover his eyes and the user of the grenade, goes to Kiba and kicks his sword away.

"I never fight fair against a devil, you ****** devil!" Said Freed as he tries to slice Kiba.

Suddenly, someone is standing between him and the devil. His sword is being hold by a blade. When they see the person, they that it was Issei.

"You and him are not the only people in the room with sharp weapon." Said Issei to Freed as he push the sword away and kicks Freed.

When the others take a look at the blade, they see its a long, silver, triple-edged dagger, and there's a triangle on the cross section. Issei looks at the blade before smiling.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _The devils are walking towards the church with Issei behind them._

" _ **Hey, idiot."**_

" _What is it, Lucifer?" Ask Issei._

 _ **Because you haven't mastered your powers, I think it'll be wise to give you this."**_

 _Suddenly, something is forming at Issei's right hand. When he looks at the thing in his hand, he see a blade._

" _ **I present to you, Angel Blade."**_

 _Flashback end..._

* * *

"PROMOTION!" Shout Issei as he runs towards Freed. Issei promoted himself into a Rook.

Freed then shoot Issei as he comments at his mind on how the Rook is a brute like a tank. Issei then tries to stab Freed using the balde, but the priest managed to dodge it. However, he didn't see Issei's left hand, which's about to hit him.

"For real." Said Freed Immediately.

"Punch straight from Hell!" Issei then punched Freed to the other side of the room, knocking off his gun. "Haha, score 100 for me and below 0 for you!"

"You f**k*** devils!" Freed then took out two more light swords and then jump.

Koneko however, throws a bench and it hit him. As Freed is trying to gain his composure, Kiba tries to slices him. Unfortunately, Freed managed to dodge it.

"There's no way a devil is killing me." Said Freed as he throws another stunt grenade.

When the devils look at his position, they find out that he's gone.

" **Damn, I really wish for that human to be killed."**

Koneko then goes to a furniture before destroying it, revealing a secret passage. The devils then go toward wherever the passage lead them to.

* * *

"Welcome, devils. You're late for the party." Said Raynare as the devils walks in.

When they see the room, they find that Asia is being chained to a big cross. Issei walks towards them, but Kiba immediately pulls him back when a light spear explode near them.

"That's not something you do to a guest." Said Issei with sarcasm.

"That's because you're not invited. The ritual is almost over by the way." Retort Raynare.

The cross then glows as Asia let out a scream.

"What are you going to do with Asia?" Ask Issei with a venomous voice.

"I get it. The fallen angels plan is to steal her Gear." Said Kiba.

"Steal her Sacred Gear? What will happen to Asia, then?"

"The possesser of teh Sacred Gear will loose their live."

The Sacred Gear then is finally taken from Asia. It fly upwards as Asia falls, though being chained prevents it from happening.

"Twilight Healing. It's finally at my hand." Said Raynare as she catch the slowly falling Sacred Gear. She then realize something. "Is it only me, or the temperature has drastically drops?"

What Raynare said is right; the room has now become cold. When everyone in the room exhale air from their lungs, they can see a white fog. It indicates that the temperature drops below zero.

Then, a dark, evil, and twisted aura emerge. When they see the source, they see that it's Issei. At his face, is a smile that has never been seen since the Apocalypse.

* * *

 **This chapter is now done.**

 **Spoiler for the next chapter: If you want to know what Issei is about to do, remember what Lucifer did to the Pagan Gods during** _ **Hammer of the Gods**_ **.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	5. Stab and Rip and Smite

**Stab and Rip and Smite**

 **Answer to a review:**

 **edboy4926:** Well, no. Issei aura can only be felt by those around the church. Due to this though, he can still under the radar.

* * *

 **Realm of Sacred Gear**

Lucifer is trying his best to hold his evil laugh. He managed to take Issei under his influence. From this point on, all Issei's acts will be heavily influenced by Lucifer.

"Now what, you want to convince this kid to kill everyone in the room except maybe the devils?" Ask Michael.

"That's right. I think I am going to let the devils because if not that will make the poor idiot sad." Replied Lucifer who's still trying to hold his laugh.

"I have a plan. Mind listening? I found something interesting at the library."

"Tell me your plan, brother."

* * *

 **The Church, Kuoh**

Issei looks around at everyone in the room while keeping the dangerous smile on his face.

The devils...

" _I'll let them alive. They have been a great help._ "

...the priests...

" _Humans to kill? Bring them to me please!_ "

...Raynare...

" _Nah, I won't kill her. That would be a mercy. I have a plan for her anyway._ "

...then Asia.

" _A...Asia?_ "

Just then, the feelings he has are suppressed. How he could forgot about her? Now, the situation has changed. First, he's going to get Asia from that damned cross. If he can save her, he _might_ consider letting half of the people in this room alive.

Suddenly, Issei disappear when there's a sound of wings' flap. He then reappear near the cross.

"What?! How are you here?!" Ask Raynare surprised.

Issei then grabs Raynare by the throat.

"Out of my way, b****!" Said Issei.

He then throws Raynare to the other side of the room. Issei used telekinesis to breaks the chains. He then captures Asia as she falls. Issei the jump of the place, landing near the priests. As he lands, a shock wave created and sends a large number of priests away. Issei then start walking to the devils.

"Don't think you can just walk away, devil!"

A priest is about to slash Issei when Kiba jumps in and uses his sword to break the light sword. Koneko then joined in and beat the hell out of the priest.

"I'll leave them to you." Said Issei as he keeps walking without looking at the devils.

"Alright. But remember to come here when you calm down." Replied Kiba.

Issei keeps walking and when he almost exits the room, Issei uses telekinesis to grabs Raynare, who is trying to stand up, and throws her to the big cross, destroying it.

* * *

After getting out from the underground, Issei lays Asia at one of the bench.

"Asia, hang in there. Once we get out, you'll be free. After this, we'll be together forever...we'll be friends forever." Said Issei.

"Issei...I am happy to befriend with you...even though only for a while." Replied Asia.

"What are you talking about?! There are still many places that I want to bring you there! Karaoke...amusement park...bowling...even flowers! I also want to introduce you to my friends!"

"I wish I'd been born in this country, and go to school with you." Asia then grabs Issei's cheek. "No need to hold your tears. I am so...thankful...thank you."

Asia's hand then falls from Issei's cheek. He checks for the pulse, but finds none.

"Rest in peace, Asia." Said Issei.

Suddenly, he feels nothing. No, that's no right. There's anger, waiting to be released. And he has perfect targets for it.

Raynare then emerge from the hidde passage while healing the wound caused presumably by Kiba. Before she can say anything, Issei uses telekinesis and throws her to a wall. He then uses it to grabs a large number of chairs and stack them above the fallen angel.

"Stay there! I have plan for you!" Said Issei with cold tone.

He then goes to the underground.

* * *

Kiba and Koneko are trying to hold off the exorcists. However, there still many of them and the devils are start to get tired. Out of nowhere, there's a scream. Both sides then look at the source.

The source is an exorcist on the ground who lost his left hand. Someone then stomp on the poor man's head, making it explodes like watermelon. That person is Issei. And he's on hunt for blood.

An exorcist then points his gun at Issei.

"Stay where you are, devil!" Issei however, has something to say.

"You know, I never understood you exorcists. You're such... petty little things! Always fighting... always happy to sell out your own kind. No wonder you forfeited this planet to us! You are worse than heretics. You're worse than devils. And yet you claim to be warriors of God!?" Issei then moves his head to the right while still looking at the exorcist. He suddenly moves his right hand, in the process snapping the exorcist's head. "And they call me evil!"

Another exorcist then run towards Issei with a light sword. The latter however see him and points his right hand at the former, reaping the exorcist apart with telekinesis. An exorcist uses the chance to try to slash Issei. Issei uses his angel blade to hold the sword. He then grabs the exorcist's hand that holds the sword and rip it apart. Issei then stabs the blade to the gut and tear it apart.

An exorcist with gun shoot Issei. The Devil though do nothing to avoid and instead brace it. Issei suddenly appear in front of the exorcist. He uses both of his hands to grabs the exorcist's head. He then uses his right hand to gouge both of the exorcist eyes. As the exorcist screams, Issei push his right hand through the hole where the eye was. He then retract his hand with the exorcist's brain at his hand.

Issei then uses telekinesis to grabs an exorcist. He then uses thermokinesis to to alter the temperatures of the exorcist's body. Issei freeze the blood, organs, bones, and many others of the exorcist. Issei then drops the exorcist who's now dead.

Kiba and Koneko are frozen as the watch Issei slaughter and rip apart the exorcists as if they're made from paper. They watch as Issei rips an exorcist into two; as he uses exorcist own sword and slices him right at the middle; as he destroys the exorcists' internal organs with telekinesis.

An exorcist, seeing a chance, decide to try to attacks the frozen devils.

Big mistake.

Issei suddenly appears in front of the exorcist and puts him at a choke hold with nothing but his left palm. Issei decides to smite the exorcist. The exorcist's eyes then glows white as Issei smites him. He then let the exorcist falls to the ground, having burns out the eyes and liquefies all of his organs.

"Issei, there's no need to go that far!" Exclaim Kiba as he grabs Isse's left shoulder. "Please, s-"

Issei suddenly elevates Kiba and strangle him using telekinesis.

"You're my friend. You're going to live. You're in my way, you're dead." Said Issei with cold tone.

Kiba quickly nod his head. Issei then let Kiba falls. Koneko approach the swordman and tries to comfort him.

An exorcist suddenly approach Issei and slices him. Well, at least try because his sword suddenly fly from his hand. Issei grabs the exorcist head with both of his hands. He then spins the head 360 degree, and after a few moments rip it off the body.

Seeing all the carnage, the surviving exorcists decide to run away. Issei however, will not let that happen. He uses telekinesis to drags all survivors into the middle of the room.

"Where would you want to go? The fun has just started!" Said Issei with a sweet voice. This only makes people in the room even more afraid.

"Stay back! Please! There's no more need to kill all of us!" Shout an exorcist.

"Y-yeah. J-just let u-us have our l-live!"

Issei only gives a chilling smile in return. He shows the exorcists his right palm. Suddenly, white light appears on it.

"Impossible! He used-"

The exorcist's words are cut short when Issei disintegrate the exorcists and some of the church as the collateral damage.

* * *

 **Outside the Church**

Rias and Akeno are currently fighting Dohnaseek, Kalawaner, and Mittlet. The fight however is interrupted when a part of the church explode.

"First, that cold. Now, an explosion. That's it! I am checking." Said Dohnaseek as he flies to the church. The two fallen angels then follow him.

"What should we do, Prez?" Ask Akeno.

"We will also check. I have a bad feeling." Replied Rias.

* * *

Near the hole created by the explosion, the fallen angels are trying to look at what happen.

"Hey, anyone down there who can hear me! Tell me what happened!" Said Dohnaseek.

Suddenly, something is flying from the hole. When the fallen angels look at the thing, they find out that it was a head. It then landed near the devils.

"Oh my, what happen here?" Ask Akeno.

The fallen angels then go through the hole. The devils follow shortly after.

When both sides inside the church, they see that most of the floor is covered in blood and bodies of exorcists; most of them ripped apart.

"Whoa, I love violence. But even this is too much for me!" Exclaim Akeno.

Then, there's a footstep that comes to the fallen angels. When they look at the source, they see Issei who is dragging a body of headless exorcist.

"I...Issei?" Said Rias as she's shocked at the carnage that Issei created.

"Wow. To be able to kill all of these exorcists are impressing! But now, it's time for you to die!" Said Mittlet as she throws a light spear.

The spear however, stops a few inches from Issei. It then breaks apart. Issei suddenly disappear, only to appear in front of Mittlet. He then stabs the angel blade at Mittlet's heart. Her eyes become wide as saucer. Issei then spin the blade and suddenly a white light burst from Mittlet's eyes, mouth, and wound. She then falls to the ground, dead, with her wings burned at the floor.

Dohnaseek and Kalawaner back off. The latter then throws a light spear at Issei. He however catch it midair. Issei then throws it back at Kalawaner, hitting her left leg. As Kalawaner tries to tend the wound, Issei appears in front of her. He then smites the fallen angel.

After he done with Kalawaner, Dohnaseek suddenly appears in front of Issei and stabs him repeatedly with light dagger and punch him with his free hand. Issei though grabs Dohnaseek's throat and smash him to the floor. The attacks from Dohnaseek caused little to no damage on Issei. Issei then stomps Dohnaseek repeatedly in retaliation.

"This. Is. For. Being. Such. A. Pain. In. The. A**!" Said Issei. Each word is accompanied with a stomp.

Issei decides to end Dohnaseek's life by stomping him right at the head. He then looks around at the room. There are only devils in the room, all seems to be traumatized. When he looks at the floor, he see that all hostiles are now dead.

Issei then goes out of the room. He still has business to take care off. The devils decide to follow him.

* * *

After getting rid off a large number of benches, Raynare decide to take a rest. Even for her, that was a hard task.

"Damn it. Just what he is actually?" Comment Raynare on Issei.

Suddenly, something forced her to the floor. When she see at who did it, she see Issei, along with the devils behind him.

"Hello again, Raynare. Say, it's something nice to see you at this state a.k.a. below my feet." Mock Issei.

Raynare tries to stand up but finds out that she can't.

"Oh, if you want to know..." Issei then drops three black feathers in front of Raynare. "...I sent them to somewhere else. Not in good manners, mind you."

" _More like barbaric manners!_ " Though the entire peerage.

"Actually, I want you to have a talk with Rias Gremory, the heir of Gremory household. But I decide that it's a honor you shouldn't have." Said Issei.

He then took out the angel blade.

"You know, someone told me something interesting. You see, just because it took the live of the bearer, doesn't meant it's a must."

Raynare is confused at what Issei means. Suddenly, he uses his left hand to hold Raynare's right shoulder. He then uses the angel blade to slices her at the middle of the chest. Light comes out from it. Issei put his hand near the wound. Something is coming from it and it's painful for Raynare. Then, the thing is now at his hand as her pain stopped. When everyone looks at Issei's hand, they see Twilight Healing. They then understood what Issei means.

"Now, Raynare, let me tell you something. I'll let you live for three reasons." Said Issei as he stands up and slice his palm. He then uses the flowing blood to create something at a wall.

"First, because you have redemption qualities. From what I found – and don't ask how – you disobey direct orders and decided to attack me instead of watching. When I heard your opinion when you see my Sacred Gear, you thought it will be something dangerous. Conclusion: You're just over-protective and paranoid about what would happen to your fellow fallen angels. Your reaction when you found out that they're dead said it. Then, Asia for some reason managed to escape. It would be very easy for you or other fallen angels to catch her. But seeing how much time she spent outside since she escaped, I conclude that you actually wanted her to enjoy her last day."

"Second, I want to try this. Want to find out whether or not it will work." Said Issei as he points at a sigil he created from his blood. It's a circle with a symbol at the center, triangle at the top, and surrounded by more symbols.

"Third..." Issei approach Raynare and now is directly above her. "...when you arrive at your destination, I want you to tell fallen angels and anyone who wants to hurt the devils about WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO ANYONE WHO DARE TO HURT THE PEOPLE I LOVED! Am I understood?"

"Y...yes!" Said Raynare weakly.

Issei then approach the sigil.

"Good bye, Raynare." Said Issei.

Issei then press his right palm at the center of the sigil. It sends out a fierce light. When the light is gone, so does Raynare.

Issei then goes towards Rias. He then handed her the Twilight Healing. Suddenly, Issei falls to the ground. He tries to stand, but meet difficulty. Kiba decide to help Issei standing up.

"W...what happened?" Ask Issei.

"What are you talking about, Issei?" Ask Rias back.

"How...all of us here...what about the exorcists...the fallen angels?"

" **Looks like you have some memory problem."**

" _Mind telling me why, Lucifer?_ " Thought Issei.

" **I'll tell you some other time. There's a nun that needs help."**

Issei then remembers Asia. He then approach her and kneel besides her body.

"President, I am so sorry. I was rude to you...and you saved my life. I just... Asia... I wasn't able to save her!" Said Issei as tears coming down from his eyes.

"It's OK. You still didn't have enough experience as a devil yet. That is all. No one blames you." Replied Rias.

Behind them, Kiba is talking to Akeno.

"Can we blame him for the massacre down there?" Ask Kiba unsure.

"We better not even mentioning it." Replied Akeno.

Back to the two devils...

"But... But... I..."

"It maybe too soon, but there's no harm in trying." Rias then take out a chess piece. "Do you know what is this?"

"A chess piece?"

"To be precise, a Bishop." Said Akeno who decide to join in.

"A Bishop strength is in following her clan. This girl's rejuvenation powers can be useful." Explain Rias.

"President...you don't mean..."

"I will reincarnate this nun as a devil."

Issei can feels that there's a movement at his head. He decide to ask two beings in his head about that.

" _Lucifer, Michael, what do you think about it?_ "

* * *

 **Realm of Sacred Gear**

"Just reincarnate her. It's not like I care about what happened to her." Said Lucifer.

Michael is reading a book for a while before saying his opinion.

"I think it's OK to do it. I have a feeling that I shouldn't trust those who take care of the afterlife." Said Michael as he keeps reading the book.

Lucifer, being curious, decide to see what kind of book Michael is reading. When he take a look, he finally finds out about it.

"Ahh, no wonder you have no problem with the 'holy maiden' becomes a devil. Smart move, Mickey." Said Lucifer who then receive a sour look from his older brother.

"Of all nicknames for 'Michael', you chose 'Mickey'?" Said Michael.

"Well, only for this time and when I am in the mood. If not, your nickname is Mike."

* * *

 **The next day...**

 **Occult Research Club's room, Kuoh Academy**

After Rias explained to Issei about the status of her Evil Pieces, Issei is having a conversation with Lucifer and Michael.

" **Well, that explains why there are eight pawns inside you."**

" _Since when you guys know about the pieces?_ " Thought Issei.

" _Since you were reincarnated as devil."_

Then, Rias kiss Issei at his forehead. Michael and Lucifer let out a scream, as if a burning holy oil is being poured to their ears. From the perspective of the Archangels, this might be somewhat true.

" _That's it! A bath full of holy water will be waiting for you at home!"_

" _Come on, guys. Surely it's not that painful!_ " Thought Issei.

" **It isn't. But think about our pride, moron!"**

"I-Issei?"

When Issei turns around to see the owner of the voice, he see Asia.

"Asia?" Ask Issei.

"Of course. That does make sense...after all...Rias is so sophisticated and pretty. Ju-just kind of woman you would fall in love with." Asia then shook her head. "No, no! You mustn't think such things! No. Oh God, my sinful heart must be-AAAAAHHH!"

Asia then kneels as she holds her head in pain.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Ask Issei.

"I have a sudden headache."

" **HAHAHAHAHA! Just exactly as I planned! With this, each time she wants to pray to Him, that whore will receive retribution!"**

" _That's the reason you agree with the reincarnation, don't you?!_ " Thought Issei.

" **Do I have another reason?"**

" _Lucy, you're a sly, sly Devil!"_

" **Thank you, Mickey."**

" _Stop calling me Mickey! I am nothing like that mouse!"_

After few minutes, Kiba and Koneko enter the room. Then, so does Akeno with cake and tea. When Issei looks at everyone in the room, he's smiling.

Sure, he's no longer human; has two voices inside his head who fight like little kids; and some other stuffs.

But he decides that he can live with it.

* * *

 **And with this, a chapter is complete.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	6. Spirit From Home

**Spirit From Home**

 **Answer to a review:**

 **edboy4926:** They can. But they will need all seven excaliburs to fix the Excalibur.

* * *

 **Occult Research Club room, Kuoh Academy**

When Issei enters the room, he see something in front of him.

A bra.

" **Steal it!"**

" _Say that again please, Lucifer?_ " Thought Issei.

" **Steal it! Nobody will know!"**

" _For some reason I can hardly believe that._ "

" **Then just grab it!"**

Issei then takes the bra and look around the room. When he looks at the shower, he realize that there's a sound of water running and girl there.

" _W-wait! This is Asia's?!_ " Thought Issei.

Suddenly, he's being hit by...a lobster. The wielder of the...lobster turn out to be Koneko. At her other hand is a cup of coffee. It can be seen that there are eye bags on her eyes.

"That's a crime, Issei!" Exclaim Koneko while taking a sip of her coffee.

"Koneko." Replied Issei. " _Why I keep listening to you?! You give me nothing but misery!_ "

" **Ouch! I am hurt! My host can't even appreciate what I have done!"** As always, there's sarcasm at the words.

"Issei?" Ask Asia who has finished her shower.

"This person's guilty of stealing your undergarments." Said Koneko as she points at Issei.

"Guilty?"

"N-no! I just got my face caught in it!" Said Issei as he tries to put it back at the line, but failed.

"I'm sorry! I planned to finish this before everyone return." Said Asia.

"It's fine. You don't have a place to stay after all."

"Prez told me that she will figure out that problem before the school starts."

* * *

"Early morning training?" Ask Issei.

"I realized something after your...'battle' with the fallen angels." Replied Rias as she secretly looks at Kiba and Koneko who are playing chess with cup of coffee at their hand and eye bags on their eyes.

In reality, she can hardly called what happen at the church a battle. It was more like one-sided massacre; Issei took out a large number of exorcists and three fallen angels alone and – much to her concern – with brutality. What happened there gave Kiba and Koneko enough fuel for their nightmares for at least one full weak if she's right. Due to that, both of them are having a sleep deprivation.

It's a good thing she didn't see it when it happened and only the aftermath.

"Most of your abilities and powers are coming from your Sacred Gear. You can only use it to a certain level and to go above that...something happened to you." Continue Rias.

"Something?"

"To put it simply, you seems to be possessed by whatever inside the Gear. It is known that in some Sacred Gears, a creature is sealed inside it. Judging from what happened at the church, your Sacred Gear is probably one."

Rias took some breath before continuing.

"I believe that if you can improve your basic skills, you can use the powers of your Gear without the required possession."

"Alright." Replied Issei.

"I'll pick you up before 5 a.m. in the morning."

"5 a.m.? OK. Well, I'll start handing out these leaflets for now." Said Issei as he turn around and walk away.

"Have a safe trip." Said Rias.

As Issei exits the room, he asks Michael and Lucifer.

"So, is the reason I don't remember what happened back there because you possessed me?" Ask Issei.

" _Somewhat. Your actions were heavily influenced by Lucifer, so I guess that's right to some extent."_

"Is there a way to use your powers without...you know, you possessing me?"

" **There is. And that red-haired abomination had told you how."**

* * *

 **Few days later...**

Issei is currently sitting at one of the sofa while drinking some tea. The last few days have been hectic.

Asia is now living with him and attended the school, he got more weirdos as clients, and Rias seemed to had something in her mind. But the most important for him, he can't touch her breast.

Then, Kiba and Koneko enters the room. Both of them then approach Issei.

"Issei, Prez requires your help for a contract." Said Kiba.

"Ehh, why is that?" Ask Issei.

"President had labeled a contract as difficult. She said that if someone wanted to do it, at least three people are required." Explain Koneko.

"OK then."

* * *

 **Somewhere in Kuoh**

When Issei, Kiba, and Koneko arrived at their destination via magic circle, they're greeted by a young man.

"You must be the devils, am I right?" Ask the young man.

"Yes, we are. Are you our client?" Ask Kiba.

"Correct. You can call me Kozuki. I need your help with the house over there." Kozuki then pointed at said house.

It's an empty house with two floor built with European style. One thing that stood out for the devils is that there seems to be unusual aura at the house.

"What can we do for you?" Ask Koneko.

"You see, one of my friend is a real estate agent. She told me that this house actually can make a good profit, but there's a...supernatural problem at the house that makes it extremely unpopular. I want to help her, but I am not an expert in supernatural stuff. So I thought, what better way to do it than asking supernatural beings?" Explain Kozuki.

"That's a good thinking. Don't worry, we'll see what we can do." Said Kiba in return.

"Perfect." Kozuki then take out a paper and a pencil and write something on the former. "Meet me at this location after you're done."

After Kozuki goes to the other way, the devils walk to the house. When they at the house, Issei suddenly knocks the door, confusing the other devils.

"Issei, this house is empty." Said Kiba.

"Ahh, I forgot. Out of habit of always entering a house of client." Said Issei.

" **What an idiot."**

Koneko then opens the door. The devils then go inside the house. They can see that while the most, if not the entire part of the house is dusty, it's still tidy enough.

"OK everyone, let's check the house!" Said Kiba.

* * *

 **Half an hour later...**

They already search every corner of the house, but the devils haven't found anything yet. They decided to regroup and took some rest at the living room. Issei however can feels that there really is something in the house. His supernatural perception pick it up.

" _Take out your phone!"_

" _Eeh? Why are you telling me that, Michael?_ " Thought Issei.

" _Just do it!"_

Issei then take out his phone. When he activate it, it appears to be disturbed; sometimes there are static on the screen. Kiba and Koneko look at the phone too.

"Perhaps you should fix it later, Issei." Said Kiba.

"No, I don't think it has something to do with the phone itself." Replied Issei.

Suddenly, Koneko is trembling. This doesn't go unnoticed by Kiba and Issei.

"Koneko, what's wrong?" Ask Kiba as he approach Koneko.

"I...don't know. Never feel...something like...this before." Said Koneko through her tremble.

Then, a lamp in the room is flying towards Kiba. Issei then shove Kiba aside and gets hit. Luckily, his invulnerability makes it as painful a light slap.

"Thank you." Said Kiba after seeing that.

Then, something is materializing at the room. After few seconds, the figure appears as a young woman wearing a dirty white gown. Her brown hair is untidy and some are in front of her face.

"GET OUT FROM HERE! THIS IS MY HOME!" Said the woman as many stuffs in the room, like lamps, books, pens, frames, etc. levitate.

" _Oh God. How could it..."_

" **It's a lucky thing that when I was in Sam, I looked at his memories."**

"W-what is that?!" Exclaim Issei.

" _Issei Hyoudou, let me introduce you to Ghost."_

"I think it's some sort of spirit." Answer Kiba.

"How about ghost?" Said Issei.

"Yeah, I guess we can use that. Good thinking."

" _That's MY idea!"_

"GET OUT!" Said the ghost as she throws many things to the devils.

The devils then start moving and maneuvering their body in order to avoid the flying items. After few seconds of dodging, the rain of items finally stop. However, the ghost the levitate them again.

" **Quick, fool! Find something from iron and uses it to fight her!"**

Issei looks around the room. He see a golf club. Issei grabs it and running towards the ghost. The ghost throws several stuffs but all of them missed. Issei finally in front of the ghost. He then uses the club and slash it through the ghost, dissipating her. With the ghost gone, the items are falling.

"Good work, Issei." Said Kiba as he took some air.

" **Almost forgot; it will return after few minutes."**

"Thanks. But the ghost will return after few minutes." Said Issei.

"How do you know that?" Ask Koneko.

"Well...when I activated my Sacred Gear, somehow I acquired that information and many more."

"I see. So do you have an information on how do banished the ghost permanently?" Ask Kiba.

" _You must find its remain, like bones, and then salted and burned it."_

"We need to find the ghost's bones, give it some salt and then set it on fire." Said Issei.

"And how do we find the bones?" Ask Koneko.

For few seconds, silence fall upon them.

" **Don't waste time!"**

"Well...I guess we can ask President to find out about that?" Suggest Issei.

"I'll take that because I have no other idea." Replied Kiba.

"In that case, I'll go." Said Koneko as she prepare a magic circle.

"Please find it as fast as possible!" Said Issei.

Koneko then goes to the circle and teleported away.

"Alright Kiba. If that ghost appears again and we still have no idea where the bones are, uses something from iron to dissipate it." Said Issei.

"Thanks for the info." Said Kiba as he materialize his sword.

* * *

The duo wait inside the house for few minutes. They decide to stay at the living room. Kiba is walking for a while when he tripped and the sword falls from his hand.

"You OK?" Ask Issei.

"Yeah, I am alright." Replied Kiba while he's still at the ground.

Suddenly, his sword is flying at now is directly above him. Issei uses telekinesis to pull Kiba into his position when the sword fall less than a second later.

"Thank you, Issei. Getting killed by my own sword would be the most ridiculous way to die." Said Kiba as he materialize another sword.

The sword then flies again to the duo. Both of them dodge the sword, but then many stuffs at the room are flying to them. This time, they got hit by two or three items. When they looks around the room, they can't see the ghost.

"Damn it! Where's the ghost?!" Exclaim Issei.

" _Try to look at the other room!"_

"Kiba! Let's split up and search the ghost! It must be somewhere in the house!"

"Sounds good to me!" Replied Kiba as he goes to another room.

Kiba then search the kitchen, then the basement, and then to upstairs while also avoiding flying items. When he's upstairs, he see the ghost has its back on him. Kiba uses his speed as Knight at stabs the ghost, dissipating it. All items then falls to the floor.

Kiba then returns to the living room. There, he see Issei is trying to untie himself from cables.

" **Way to go, idiot. Almost got killed by cables."**

" _I didn't almost get killed by cables. Besides, you will save me anyway._ " Thought Issei.

" **Pfft... Don't expect it to happen before you received any wound."**

Kiba then sits at a chair as he took some breath. Suddenly, a magic circle appears at the middle of the room. From it, Koneko emerges with a bag, shovel, gasoline, and matches.

"Ahh, Koneko. You finally here. So, any idea where the bones are?" Ask Issei.

"From what Prez found, the bones are at the backyard. There should be a pile of soil where the bones are." Explain Koneko. "I also bring the necessary stuffs for salting and burning."

"Thank you for that." Said Issei as he receive the stuffs.

The trio then goes to the backyard. There, they see the pile of soil. Issei uses the shovel while he puts the remaining stuffs near the pile. He digs the pile for a minute. Then, after few scoops, Issei can see the bones. Kiba grabs the bag while Koneko grabs the gasoline. Kiba pours the content of the bag which is salt to the bones. Then, Koneko pours the gasoline on it. Finally, Issei light the matches and let it fall to the bones, burning it.

"That should be it." Said Issei.

" _It is. I can't feel the ghost anymore."_

"Well then, I guess we should meet Mr. Kozuki." Said Kiba.

The devils then exit the house.

* * *

 **Realm of Sacred Gear**

After the entire ghost problem is done, Michael can be seen thinking about something quite seriously.

"What's with the face, Mike?" Ask Lucifer.

"You see, Lucy. That ghost back at the house; can you feel it?" Ask Michael back.

"Of course. It's very easy for angels to felt that kind of things."

"No, I mean the origins of the ghost."

Lucifer is thinking about it for a while. After few minutes thinking, he understand what Michael is talking about.

"That ghost...was exactly like the ghost back at our world. As in, it should belongs to our world rather than this one." Said Lucifer.

"Exactly. Even the way to defeat it is same." Added Michael.

"Also, from the devils' faces, none of them ever encountered something like that... Which is strange because ghosts are one of the most common supernatural beings people can encounter. That means even if there's a ghost, it's not like the ghost at the house."

"The big question is...why's there a ghost that should only exist in our world?"

* * *

 **I finally finish this chapter.**

 **The next arc is – to summarize it – preventing Rias from marrying a Fried Chicken by defeating him at a Rating Game. A little bit spoiler; one of the chapters in the arc is called "Lucifer Rising". Can you guess why?**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	7. Familiar From Hell

**Familiar From Hell**

 **Answer to a review:**

 **edboy4926:** If you mean using it, yes, he can. If you mean using it like an expert swordman, no, he can't.

* * *

 **Occult Club Research Room**

Rias is explaining to Issei and Asia about the importance of Familiar for devil. When she's about to explain how to gain a Familiar, someone knocks the door. After Rias gives the knocker a permission to enter, a group of people come in.

" **Oh my God, No!"**

" _Is there any problem, Lucifer?_ " Thought Issei.

" **They're devils. Just when I thought six devils are bad enough!"**

Issei is thinking for a while after Lucifer said that. He realize that he's one of the devils that Lucifer deemed "bad enough". Issei let out a sigh as he tries not to facepalm.

"So, why Shitori and her peerage are here?" Ask Issei.

"It'll be revealed later." Said Rias.

"Hey, aren't you the guy who recently joined the Student Council? If I am not wrong, you're from Class 2-C." Said Issei as he referred to another blonde guy.

"Saji Genshiro. He's my Pawn." Said Sona.

"This is my Pawn, Hyoudou Issei. And my Bishop, Asia Argento." Said Rias in return.

"So the Student Council's devils have new male Pawn and the Occult Research Club's devils have new male Pawn...and also female Bishop. What a coincidence and similarity." Comment Issei.

"Well, the coincidence oart is right but the similarity is only few. For start, I am not a pervert like you..."

" **Let me tell you, idiot. That blonde devil fron Student whatever is lying."**

"...and it costed four Pawns to turn me into a devil." Said Saji.

"It costed me eight." Replied Issei dryly.

"He's right, Saji." Said Sona.

"Eight? That's all of them! I can't believe it. Not an unremarkable guy like this." Said Saji.

" **Kiddo, if you want to punch him, then do it. I'll gladly support you."**

" _Thanks, Lucifer. But no! That will only make it worse._ " Thought Issei.

Saji then approach Asia and gives her his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Said Saji.

"I'm so pleased to meet you." Replied Asia as she accept his hand.

Suddenly, Saji grabs Asia's hand with both of his hands.

"The pleasure is all mine! I'm honored to meet a pretty girl like you." Said Saji.

Feeling irritated, Issei uses telekinesis to stomp on Saji's right feet. Despite keep showing a happy face, Issei knows that inside Saji is trying his best to hold the pain.

" **Good job. Now you just need to do the same thing with your enemy."**

Saji then goes to Issei and offers him his hand as well. Issei accept it, though at the same time he also change the temperature of Saji's body.

"Nice to meet you, Saji. I hope we can be a good friend." Said Issei while trying to hold evil smile.

"N-Nice to m-meet y-you too." Replied Saji who's trying to not trembling. "B-By the way, I w-want to inform t-that I've just given p-permission to c-claim my pet."

"Oh yeah? Asia and I also got one." Replied Issei as he sends more chill to Saji.

The almost-freezing devil can't take it anymore and finally let go Issei's hand.

"You did?" Ask Sona to Rias.

"Yes. I was thinking next week, maybe..."

"But a new pet can only arrive once per month."

"In that case, how about if we have a duel to determine who gets the pet first?" Suggest Rias.

"A duel?"

"Whoever wins gets permission to claim his or her pet."

"I hope you don't have a Rating Game in mind."

"I would never. For starters, I could never get permission for that."

"That's true. And besides, there's your health to consider."

Rias' face suddenly become sour. This doesn't go unnoticed by the sealed Archangels.

" _OK. Now I am curious for the reason."_

" **We might find out about it later, Mike."**

"That has nothing to do with it. That's right. Let's be high school about this and determine the victor through sports."

Hearing that suggestion, Issei, Lucifer, and Michael have one thing in their mind: "This won't end well."

* * *

 **Few days later...**

 **Forest of Familiars**

" _And that was why, ladies and gentlemen, you didn't do sports a la devil."_

" _That fact came out too late, Michael._ " Thought Issei.

Rias' peerage finally arrive at the forest where familiars are created. After giving some explanation about the forest, the peerage meet the Pet Master Zatouji. He then gives the group options about what kind of familiar they want.

" **I have a suggestion."**

"How about an intimidating one?" Ask Issei.

"Intimidating, huh? Yeah, I know some familiars with that kind of perk. How about you, young girl?" Ask Zatouji.

"I would like a cute one." Replied Asia.

"Of course, dear!"

"Thank you, kind sir!"

Hearing the conversation, Issei's trying his best not to facepalm. The group then go near a lake where Undines tend to appear. After few moments there, both Issei and Asia decide that there's no familiar there that match with what they want.

The group the walk to the other side of the forest. Suddenly, Lucifer talks to Issei.

" **Duck now and pretend that you're tying up your shoe!"**

" _Why are you asking me that, Lucifer?_ " Thought Issei.

" **Just do it, fool. You might not regret it."**

Issei is uncertain about it remembering how many times Lucifer tricked him to do something that ended up with him injured. Nevertheless, Issei do what Lucifer asked.

"Is there something wrong, Issei?" Ask Rias.

"Just having problem with my shoelace. Just keep going, this surely won't take long." Replied Issei while he's "tying" his left shoe.

"Well, OK. Just be quick."

The group then continue their walk. Issei now is few feet away from them.

" **I'll guide you to where you should go. Do it now!"**

Issei then silently goes to the direction being "pointed" by Lucifer.

* * *

 **Few minutes later...**

Issei keeps running to the direction. Finally, he stops at a field.

" **Good. Stop here. If I am right, it should approach this location very soon."**

" _What? What is it? Please tell me!_ " Thought Issei.

" **Better see it for yourself."**

Issei looks around the field. He can see many types of familiars; from little birds, cats, and moles to some sort of lion, giant snakes, and little dragons.

Suddenly, the entire familiars are running away from the field. Issei can feels a dark aura. The aura feels like something that come from Hell itself. He looks around, trying to find the source. Issei see nothing that can be the source, but the aura feels bigger and heavier each second.

" **Hold on, vessel. I'll do some tweak at your sense...and you should be able to find it."**

Feeling that his senses have been enhanced, Issei tries to look for the source again. This time, he succeed. He find it.

The source is a German Shepherd, but there are something different with the dog. First, its size is roughly five feet tall. The entire fur is black, has red eyes, and the German Shepherd seems to expelled something that looks like smoke from its skin. Perhaps it's the aura that Issei feels. The dog is looking around the field, looks like trying to find a prey.

" **Haha! Just like what I thought! Issei Hyoudou, I present to you, Hellhound!"**

"Hellhound? As in, dog from Hell?"

" **No, as in dog from Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan."**

"I know that's a sarcasm."

" **Of course it's from HELL! Don't ask stupid question! Now, call that hound to come over here!"**

At first, Issei is a little bit unsure. However, he begin to call the hellhound. Issei bows a little bit and uses his left hand to signal the dog to come.

"Come here, come here...big dog. Please come here." Said Issei.

The hellhound looks at Issei for a while. After that, it walks to his position. The hound now is in front of Issei. The hellhound sniffs Issei's left hand for a moment. It then lick his hand and finally his face.

"Whoa, whoa, there. Stop please." Said Issei with a tone of happiness. "You know, I never thought a hellhound will be such a nice dog."

" **When it's not trying to kill anyone. When it does, the hellhounds are pretty terrifying. But it's actually not so different from Earth's dogs...except on some things. Oh, one more thing."**

After the hellhound calm down, Issei pats its head while the hound is sticking its tongue.

"I think I have found a perfect familiar." Said Issei.

" _You have. Now you better get back to the group and do it fast."_

"Why is that, Michael?"

" _I can sense it from here. They're in danger."_

"Crap! Better hurry! Come on, houndy!"

The hellhound barks first before following Issei.

* * *

During they search for familiars, the group managed to find one for Asia. Or rather, the familiar chose to be Asia's. It's a Sprite Dragon. That was when they they noticed that Issei had disappear. But they don't have time to worry about that because right now, a wild wolf is in front of them.

"Oh man, the Wolf of Pettigrew. One of the strongest canine in the world. Strong, intelligence, and agile, the reason why there are only few devils have this creature as their familiar is because they're one of the wildest and hard to tame." Explain Zatouji.

"So, how do we defeat it?" Ask Kiba as he prepare his sword.

"Well, even for me, it requires a large amount of brute force. That Sprite Dragon won't be effective because it's still little and doesn't have enough powers to compete with the wolf."

The wolf takes a step closer to the group with the latter takes a step back. It's better to maintain a distance with it.

"HEY!"

The group and the wolf turn their attention to the source of the voice. It's Issei.

"Issei! Where have you been?!" Ask Rias.

"I...am invested." Replied Issei as a sound of growl can be heard. "Stay!"

"What, you can control that wolf?" Ask Kiba with a little hint of amusement.

"Not that one." Said Issei as he points at the wolf. He then appears to be patting the air. "I brought my own. Mine's bigger. Sic 'im, boy!"

The growling sounds become louder as the wolf surprisingly begin to take few steps back in fear. The wolf suddenly run away. But it then rolling on the ground and begin to fight an air. The wolf is desperately trying to fight back, but it gets injured and the injuries become more in amount and fatality. After few minutes, the wolf lie on the ground, lifeless.

Issei goes to the group as his hellhound walks back to him, though he's the only one who can see it.

"OK. What. Is. Happening?" Ask Rias.

"I manage to found a perfect familiar." Answer Issei as he pats the hellhound.

"Issei, there's nothing there." Said Akeno.

"Wait, nothing there? Is your familiar has an appearance of a dog? Roughly five feet tall?" Ask Zatouji.

"Yes, how do you know that?" Ask Issei back.

"Well, it began few months ago..."

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Zatouji was walking around the forest, checking the condition of the familiars. Suddenly, a large number of them was running toward him. While he managed to dodge all of them, he was confused, what caused the familiars to act like that?_

 _Zatouji then heard a growl. Perhaps a dog or wolf or other canine._

" _Alright, whoever you are, you better come here. I am Pet Master Zatouji. While it's normal for familiar to fight another one, I don't approve scaring a lot of them to death. Come here to get disciplined!"_

 _Suddenly, a giant German Shepherd appeared in front of him._

 _And that was how the Pet Master Zatouji running through the forest while screaming like a girl as the giant dog chased him._

 _Flashback end..._

* * *

"...took one whole month for the dog to be bored with me. And another month to...'train' it to not chased me on sight."

" **Bored? Well considering chasing that man was not a job, that could explain it."**

"So what kind of creature is this?" Ask Rias.

"I don't know. The first time seeing something like that. I only have limited information about it. One of them is that there are at least only two types of people who can see it; the owner and the target." Explain Zatouji.

"Well, at least Issei and Asia found their familiars." Said Kiba.

"Good. Now Issei, Asia, please begin the ritual to bound-AAAAAAHHH!"

Rias' order is cut short when the hellhound begin targeting her, making Rias can see it. Rias then hide behind Kiba, who then also get targeted. In response, Kiba takes out his sword as he's sweating bullet. None of them ever see a dog as horrifying as a hellhound.

"Stand! What's wrong, boy?" Ask Issei to his hellhound.

The hellhound lets out growls and begin to move around. While Issei doesn't understand it, remembering that the hellhound targeted Rias when she ask the hound to be bounded to him, he might know the reason.

"Looks like the dog doesn't want to be bounded. It's willing to be my pet as it isn't bounded." Explain Issei. "I guess I am right. The dog is now dancing like a happy, ordinary dog."

"OK then, no bounding for the dog." State Rias. The hellhound disappear from she and Kiba's vision, which relieved them. "Anyway, do you want to give a name to your pet?"

"I will call my dragon 'Rassei'." Said Asia which earned her a "That's a surprise" looks from others.

" **I have a suggestion: Growley."**

"Maybe Growley?" Said Issei as he looks at the hellhound's reaction. "He's fine with the name."

" _Why Growley, Lucy?"_

" **Based from a certain traitorous demon. He gave the Winchesters the Colt to kill me. Not that it worked."**

* * *

 **Somewhere at another universe...**

"AACHOOO! Well, that's a surprise. Now, what I want to do earlier...? Ah yes, collecting my clients' souls. It's already ten decades since they made the deal."

* * *

 **Another chapter is done.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	8. Two Sides of Coin

**Two Sides of Coin**

 **Answer to a review:**

 **Zentari2238:** Don't worry about the plot. My story will mostly follow canon until the end of season 2. After that, I have something interesting for the plot.

* * *

If there's one kind of dream Issei never thought he would ever had, this one takes the cake. He don't know why, but he's damn sure that this entire event is a dream.

Why? Because there was a sound of organ and he's marrying Rias.

" _Yep, definitely a dream._ " Thought Issei. " _Oh well. I think I'll just enjoy it._ "

"And now you may kiss the bride."

Rias is now shooting out her lips, expecting a kiss from Issei. Before he can react, the entire situation suddenly changed. He's now enveloped by the darkness. After few moments, he can see again. This time, the event is different.

When Issei looks around, he's seeing a beautiful garden. The grasses are so green, the flowers' colors are so bright, and the fruits at the trees look appetizing.

"Do you like it? This is one of many ways to see the Garden of Heaven."

Hearing the voice, Issei turn around to see the speaker. He see two people is standing few feet away from him.

At his left, there's a middle-aged man. He has short blonde hair and blue eyes. At his face he has shaved beard and mustache. He wears a dark green t-shirt underneath a light blue, unbuttoned shirt, dark blue jeans, and black shoes.

At his right, there's a young man at somewhere between late teen and early 20's. He has short blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a black t-shirt underneath a blue shirt, dark blue jeans, and brown shoes.

"Who are you?" Ask Issei.

"Oh, come on. We're always inside of you since your birth. And yet you didn't recognize us? That hurt my feeling." Said the middle-aged man.

"Remembering that there are many things that can be inside a human, his question is justified." Replied the young man.

"But he's devil?"

"He _was_ human."

While both man we're talking to each other, Issei uses the moment to think about their identities. Issei then remember that there's one thing that's always inside of him. Inside that thing, a being is sealed. Or in this case, beings.

"Michael? Lucifer?" Said Issei.

Both man then turn their attention to Issei. It's the middle-aged man who replied.

"Bingo! You're correct. Feel honored because if you're other devil, me and my brother will smite you."

"Thanks...for that. Anyway, it's nice to meet you, Michael." Said Issei as he shakes hand with the middle-aged man.

He however notice something; the middle-aged man is rising his eyebrows while the young man is frowning.

"Why do you said that?" Ask the middle-aged man.

"Well, Michael is the older brother of Lucifer. You're the oldest one here, so I conclude that you're Michael." Explain Issei.

Issei then look at the reaction of both. The middle-aged man seems trying to hold something before he can't do it anymore. He's holding laugh. The young man on the other hand is frowning even more as he facepalm.

"Issei Hyoudou!" Said the young man with a tone that fits more to a general.

"Y-Yes?"

"I am Michael. The ones laughing at the ground is Lucifer, my little brother." Explain the young man, Michael, as he points at Lucifer who's laughing on the ground.

"Y-YOU THE OLDER ONE?! But, you look so young and Lucifer look so old! How is it possible?!"

"It's...complicated. I'll explain it another time."

Lucifer, who has been laughing few moments ago, is standing up and brush some dust of his clothes. He goes to the nearest tree, followed by Issei and Michael. Lucifer then put his hand at the tree trunk. The tree is shaking for a while before dropping three apples, all being caught by the trio. The three of them then eat the apples. While the archangels enjoy the apples like normal humans, Issei finds that while the apple is delicious, he's feeling uncomfortable putting the apple inside his mouth.

"That's because the apples – as well as everything here – have divine properties inside them. If you're normal devil and try to eat an apple like this, you'll burn your mouth." Explain Michael.

"I'm...not a normal devil?" Ask Issei.

"No. With us sealed inside your Sacred Gear, you have immunity to divine properties. To some extent anyway." Answer Lucifer as he finish his apple.

"So, what am I doing here?"

"Nothing. But let me tell you; the fact that you can now visit us in our own realm here means that you have become stronger than before. Keep it up." Said Michael. "Now, it's time to weak up."

Michael then touch Issei's forehead with his index and middle fingers.

* * *

Issei opens his eyes as he looks at his room. It's almost his time to weak up when he see the clock.

"What a weird dream. Wait, can you call it a dream if what happened was real?" Ask Issei to himself.

* * *

 **One day later...**

If there's something that Issei can conclude, the time at school was quite hectic. He was peeking at girls' changing room with his perverted friends, getting caught by Koneko, received a large number of punches, talking with fellow devils at Occult Research Club, trying to take a bath but met Asia there instead, and many other.

Oh, and none of them was talking for some reason.

"I can't believe it. I want them to stop talking but now I want them back. Those two have been talking in my head for so long that now I feel something is missing with them being silence." Said Issei to himself.

Suddenly, a magic circle appears in his room. When the circle disappear, Rias is now inside his room.

"President, what are you doing here?" Ask Issei.

"Issei...please make love with me!" Replied Rias.

...

...

...

" _Do it, Lucy!"_

" **Of course, Mickey."**

" _Don't call me Mickey!"_

Issei then feel a really painful sensation at the center of his brain. He then remember the problem ahead.

"Sorry, Prez. But did you just said, 'make love with you'?" Ask Issei.

"Yes, Issei. I want you to take my virginity. As soon as possible." Replied Rias.

" **Whoa, whoa, whoa. Not on my watch, red-haired abomination! You dare to do that, and I'll give you torture so heinous it will make Alastair ashamed!"**

" _Considering it's you, I am not surprised. Anyway, you have my consent. You're allowed to do anything to prevent her from having an intercourse with the idiot here."_

" _Aren't you guys take this thing too seriously?_ "

" **Nope."** _"Nope."_

"Hold on for a moment, Prez! Why do you want me to take your...virginity?" Ask Issei.

"It's...it's...it's the only option, OK?! Please, Issei!" Replied Rias.

"Wait a minute, President! There's no way I do that. True, I would like to do 'that' with you, but I can't take advantage of you!"

"What do you mean by that? You have my consent!"

"It doesn't feel right! You're desperate! If we do 'that', it might make the situation worse!"

Issei and Rias then argue for few minutes before another magic circle appears. When it disappear, standing at its former place is a maid.

"Thank Satan I was quick enough. It's also a good thing that the low-born actually has the dignity of high-born." Said the maid.

" **I can agree with her."**

" _Not you_." Thought Issei.

"Back to the point, you shouldn't do what you're about to do, Rias. If you parents know about is, they will be...disappointed and ashamed." Said the maid.

Both Rias and the maid then talk to each other about something for some minutes. Issei then give a signal for them to stop talking, which they did.

"Before you girls continue your talks, may I know who are you?" Ask Issei to the maid.

"I am Grayfia. I serve the Gremory family." Replied the maid, Grayfia.

"I see. It's an honor to meet you."

" _It's a dishonor to meet you."_

Rias then get closer to Issei.

"I am sorry, Issei. I was not thinking clearly. Let's both just forget what happened." Said Rias.

"S-Sure."

"Issei? Is that him?" Ask Grayfia.

"Yes. He's my Pawn."

"The one with an unknown Sacred Gear. The one with unknown powers and abilities. This is the boy?"

"What's all that about?" Ask Issei.

"Anything you have to say is to my ears only. Akeno is also permitted." Said Rias to Grayfia.

"The Lightning Priestess? Very well. Even in high-ranking devils, leaving the Queen vulnerable is dangerous." Said Grayfia.

Rias then approach Issei and speak to him.

"I am sorry for dragging you into this kind of situation, Issei."

"Well, I don't mind."

" **We mind."**

Rias then kiss Issei at the cheek. He can feel that both Michael and Lucifer are drilling his mind, probably because he didn't prevent Rias from doing that. Rias and Grayfia then created a magic circle. Both of them stand above it and then disappear.

* * *

 **The next day...**

 **Occult Research Club Room**

Issei is currently drinking the tea made by Akeno while sitting at the sofa. His face shows no emotion at all.

No, it's not because the problem that Rias has. It's not because someone suddenly came to the club room. It's not because Rias turned out to be forced into a marriage. It's not because that someone can only be described as "arrogant, son of a b****".

It's because Lucifer let out a killing intent so strong that if you try to cut it with a blade, it will break. Michael said that if Lucifer finally snap, the result wouldn't be good, both long and short term.

Issei have no idea what kind of conversation the other devils had. One of Lucifer's killing intent side effect is preventing him from hearing anything. Though he knows that both Rias and Riser are having a dispute about something.

However, for some reason he can hear the last line.

"I would bring you back to the Underworld with me, even if I have to incinerate all your servants."

That's when his survival instinct kicks in...or rather, Lucifer finally snapped.

"Oh, Hell no! You think I am going to just sit here while you burn me down along with these beings who are worse that murderous, hairless apes?! And nobody dicks with me except..."

When Issei finally stop talking, he looks at the room. Every one last devils are looking at him. Issei then sit back and take a sip from his cup...which turns out to be empty.

"That wasn't me." Said Issei.

The devils – except Grayfia and Riser – sigh as they hear it.

"Seriously, Issei. How you still sane with that kind of gear is beyond my understanding." Comment Rias.

"You mean this kind of thing happen quite often?" Ask Grayfia.

"If you mean 'him talking and then surprised by what he said', yes."

"You sure your Pawn isn't...mentally unstable?" Ask Riser.

" **He's already mentally unstable since the day he was born."**

"No, Riser. He's more stable than you are." Replied Rias.

Issei sigh as he see both devils arguing again.

"Enough!" Shout Grayfia. "Due to the circumstance, Lord and Lady Gremory along with Lord and Lady Phenex had agree to hold a Rating Game to deal with this situation!"

While Grayfia explain more about the situation, Issei ask something to Kiba.

"Hey Kiba, what's a Rating Game?"

"It's a fight between two devils along with their peerage to put it simply. It is also some sort of war simulation."

" **Is killing allowed in the game?"**

"Is killing allowed in the game?"

"Only in certain circumstances, like accident. Today's system can prevent fighters from killing each other. If you surrender or too wounded, you'll be transported out of the battlefield."

"I see."

Both devils then turn their attention back to Riser.

"Hah, you can't beat me, Rias. Except your Queen, none of the members of your peerage can go against mine." State Riser.

" **Oh, I would love to stick an angel blade up to his ***!"**

" _Calm down, Lucy. Calm down. Now is not the time."_

Riser then summon his peerage, which consists of woman and only woman. Issei buries his head at his hands. While he feels jealous because Riser has a harem, Lucifer's annoyance to more devils in the room beats it.

"What's wrong with your Pawn?" Ask Riser.

"Two things; having a harem is his dream and the being sealed in his Sacred Gear has a really negative view on devils." Answer Rias.

"It's obviously the latter one. Most devils in this room were once a murderous, hairless apes. Them becoming devils only makes thing worse... That also wasn't me." Said Issei.

Issei then looks at Riser's peerage. All of them having a face that said "Jerk" and they're directed towards him. Sensing his peerage's mood, Riser gives an order.

"Mira, you can do it."

A girl called Mira, who carried a wooden staff, approach Issei. She then use the staff and hit Issei at the stomach. However, due to his invulnerability, when the staff hits his stomach, its tip breaks apart.

Dumbfounded by what happened, Mira looks at her staff, and then her friends and master who are also have the same expression.

"Eer, Master. I think I need new staff." Said Mira.

"Huh, we'll get a new one when we return to the Underworld." Riser then divert his attention to Rias. "Remember Rias. You have ten days to train you and your peerage, not that it will make any difference."

After that, Riser along with his peerage teleported from the room. Issei takes a look at the room and the occupants before speaking.

"So, now what?"

* * *

 **And now this chapter is finished.**

 **The next chapter is called "Lucifer Rising". Can you guess why?**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	9. Lucifer Rising

**Lucifer Rising**

 **Occult Research Club Room**

Ten days have passed since the announcement of the Rating Game. Rias along with her peerage are now waiting for the game to started. Sona and Tsubaki had come to the room and said their "Good luck". And then Issei and Asia found out that Rias' brother is Sirzechs Lucifer, the new Satan that inherited the name of "Lucifer". Needless to say, Lucifer didn't take the news _very well_ and continuously ranting in Issei's head.

For the last ten days, Rias' peerage trained at a mansion owned by her family. At there, both Michael and Lucifer didn't give Issei any power or ability, forcing him to train with his own strength. It's also during the training that Issei developed a move called Dress Break, which can strip off opponent's clothes. This move however, came with great consequence.

When Issei went to the dream world, both Michael and Lucifer beat him to bloody pulp. They then healed him, only to beat him again. And then Lucifer began to torture Issei. Issei finally knew why so many feared the Devil; his torture skills are horrifying. Issei finally gave up and promised to never use Dress Break unless he got permission.

In return, Michael and Lucifer taught him something. If Issei use it during the Rating Game, he'll definitely win it.

Rias and her peerage then teleport themselves to the battlefield...which turns out to be an exact copy of Kuoh Academy.

" **Wow. So much for an another realm."**

" _That, I can agree."_

The group then find out that their base is the Old School Building while Riser's is the New School Building. One of the most obvious tactic is to take Issei to the new building while preventing any of Riser's Pawn from entering the old building. They will also set up some traps. Rias' peerage have equip themselves with some sort of transmitter.

The game is now begin.

Rias suddenly find a problem though; Issei is nowhere in sight.

* * *

"So, I just need to do that?" Ask Issei.

" **Precisely, dumb***. Now do it and victory is in your hand!"**

Issei then summon his Sacred Gear, or to be more precise, the left glove. He puts his hand on a ground. Light emerges from the ground and engraved it. The light disappear when it finished carving. The carving is a circle with lines coming from its center and touching the side. It's engraved with the pattern that resemble whirlpool.

Issei goes to one of the carving's side. He then take out a vial filled with blood. His blood. Issei opens the vial and pour the entire content to the carving.

" **Now you just need to wait. Now go back to your base. I'll help you with coming back."**

Issei then disappear with the sound of wing's flap.

* * *

 **Old School Building**

"Where have you been, Issei?" Ask Rias.

"Sorry, President. I have something to do." Replied Issei.

"Well, no matter. It isn't important. You're lucky that I haven't explain most of the plan yet."

Rias then explain her plan. It involved attacking through a gym, defeating Riser's servants one by one, and so on.

* * *

At the carving, the blood almost filled it. That carving has a name that makes it quite famous; the Gate of Lucifer's Cage.

The blood finally filled the entire carving and meet with each other at the center of the carving.

White light emerged from the center along with a sound.

* * *

 **Old School Building**

"President! I detect something at the center of the battlefield!" Report Koneko who seems trying to hold herself.

"What is it, Koneko?" Ask Rias immediately.

"I...don't know. The only way...to describe it...is angelic."

"Angelic? There's an angel at the battlefield?!" Exclaim Kiba.

"But how? It's impossible for anyone to get inside her easily without being known." Said Akeno.

Issei doesn't say anything. However, he can feel something. As if someone is sucking out his life energy.

* * *

 **New School Building**

"Master, I see something coming from the middle of the field?"

"What is it, Mira?"

"It appears to be a pillar of light.

"Pillar of light? Alright then, girls. Be prepare for anything!"

* * *

 **Monitoring Room**

"Sona, look at that!" Said Tsubaki as she points at a monitor.

Sona take a look at the monitor. It shows a pillar of light suddenly appearing in the middle of the battlefield.

"Oh my Satan, what is that?" Ask Sona.

* * *

 **V.I.P. Room**

Inside the room, Sirzechs is watching the Rating Game with his wife, Grayfia. He also see the pillar of light that appears out of nowhere.

"Grayfia, do you know what is that?" Ask Sirzechs.

"I don't know, Sir Sirzechs. This is the first time I see something like that." Replied Grayfia.

* * *

The pillar of light becomes bigger and bigger. It then let out a voice; the voice of an Archangel. The voice that's more than capable of killing a living being.

* * *

 **Old School Building**

Rias and her peerage are closing their ears to protect them from the voice. Despite that, they can still hear the voice.

"Damn it, what the hell is that voice?!" Exclaim Rias.

"Too...powerful...can kill...us..." Said Koneko.

Issei however doesn't cover his ears. He's just standing as his life energy is being depleted.

* * *

 **New School Building**

The same thing is also happening to Riser's peerage; all of them are trying to protect their ears from the voice.

"Years of fighting in Rating Games and this is the first time I hear that kind of voice. I would more than love to incinerate the person that's responsible for the voice." Exclaim Riser.

* * *

The pillar of light suddenly explode. It's now bigger than it's previous size and the voice is becoming even tenser. Colossal earthquakes and severe winds suddenly happened.

* * *

 **Old School Building**

Rias' peerage are on the floor or sofa as their try to not listening to the voice. The entire building is shaking and any glass in the room are breaking apart.

Issei is still standing. But he can feel that after this event, he need to lie down.

* * *

 **New School Building**

Riser's peerage also share the same fate; they're on the floor as they're holding their ears, the building is shaking, and the glass are breaking apart.

* * *

 **Monitor Room**

Despite only watching it through the monitors, both Sona and Tsubaki can hear the voice. They're now holding their ears. The room is also shaking and the glass are breaking apart.

"What's wrong with that pillar?! It just explode and now let out a voice and earthquake!" Exclaim Sona.

"Someone better came up with a good explanation." Exclaim Tsubaki.

* * *

 **V.I.P. Room**

Both Sirzechs and Grayfia – despite being a high ranking devils – are also in troubles. While they can still hold on, the voice makes them close their ears with their hands. The entire room is also shaking.

"Things have become interesting." Said Sirzechs.

"It is NOT. This is bad. Should we stop the game?" Ask Grayfia.

"Don't. It still not reach the limit."

* * *

 **Underworld, Devil's Territory**

The Rating Game's area and the watching places are not the only places that get affected. The rest of the Underworld is also affected.

Earthquakes at colossal size are happening all over the Underworld. The buildings are shaking, trying to hold on on their foundation, the streets are abandoned, the devils trying to find a shelter for them and their loved ones. Severe winds followed closely.

Some buildings finally give up and fall apart. Electricity and anything related to it become haywire.

* * *

 **Underworld, Fallen Angel's Territory**

Azazel was searching about some Sacred Gears when the entire event is happening. He can see that many of his fellow fallen are trying to find a safe place for cover. He doesn't know the exact thing that's about to happen, but he knows that it can be something bad.

"And right when I want peace, this is what I got. Hopefully it's only temporary." Said Azazel.

* * *

 **Heaven**

More or less, the situation in Heaven is the same. While it's obvious that Heaven can hang on with the earthquakes and winds, it's also obvious that a massive cleaning and repairing operation need to be done after this.

At the Sixth Heaven, also known as "Zebel", Michael and Gabriel are walking around while also bracing themselves.

"Gabriel, can you feel it?" Ask Michael.

"I am. It feels...strange but also familiar." Replied Gabriel.

* * *

 **Rating Game's Battlefield**

Slowly but steady, the light disappear. When it completely do, a figure is standing at the light's former place. He relax his body for a while before preparing for combat.

"Finally, some action."

* * *

 **Old School Building**

Slowly, Rias puts her hand at a table to support herself. After she managed to stand, she looks at the condition of the building. While the building still can stand, it's also damaged quite good; there are holes at the ceiling, cracks on the wall, the windows' glass are shattered, and the doors are almost out of their hinges.

Rias then see that her servants are now also trying to stand up. Most can immediately stand properly while others use the sofa to hold themselves.

"Everyone OK?" Ask Rias.

"I am fine, Prez." Said Akeno.

"No sufficient wound." Said Koneko.

"So do I." Said Kiba.

"I think I am fine." Said Asia.

...

Rias' peerage realize that there's no reply from Issei. When they look at him, they find him lying at the ground with his back on the top. Kiba and Asia then move Issei to a sofa. There, Asia tries to heal Issei, but find out that she can't.

"I can't do anything. It seems that whatever happened to Issei isn't an injury." Said Asia.

"Great. Now we technically lost our only Pawn." Comment Rias. "Anyway, it's time to move. Don't waste any second!"

"Yes, President!"

* * *

 **Gym**

Lucifer is approaching the gym with laid back attitude. He's wearing the same clothes that he wore when he used Nick as his vessel. Actually, his current appearance is Nick's.

Anyway, he has no need to be careful. None of these abominations show something that's a threat to him. Not even the Gremory's heir's Power of Destruction is something worth a thought.

Lucifer opens a door and enter the building. He can see that he enters the building through the stage. Lucifer keeps walking until he's at the center of the stage. There, he see four girls, presumably from that Fried Chicken's peerage.

"Who are you?" Ask the girl wearing a Chinese clothes.

"That's a nice question. I'll give you choices for my name; Nick, Serpent, Light Bringer, Dark Prince." Replied Lucifer.

"Nick, then. What are you doing here?" Ask one of the twin girls.

"Well, my host decide that dealing with you girls and that stupid bird man would be too hard for him. So he decided to summoned me instead."

"Summoned you? What are you, a familiar?" Ask the other twin.

"I am no familiar. Just the most beautiful being sealed inside a gear."

"Enough talking!" Said the girl with long staff.

"Very well then."

Lucifer suddenly appear in front of the Chinese-clothed-girl. He grabs the girl and throws her at the three remaining girls. He missed completely but when the girl hits the wall of gym, she too injured to continue the game and thus teleported from the battlefield.

[Riser Phenex's Rook has retired]

Lucifer suddenly hear a sound of chainsaw. When he looks at the source, he see the twins are wielding said saws and are about to strike him. Lucifer let them have their hits by keep standing at his position. When the saws hit him however, they broke apart. There's a reason why you don't use a chainsaw against an archangel.

Wasting no chance, Lucifer uses telekinesis to grab both girls and then throws them as projectiles to the last girl. The girl managed to dodge her now-are-projectiles-comrades. Though this caused both girls to hit the wall or floor and wounded them so badly. Both then disappear.

[Rise Phenex's two Pawns have retired]

The girl with the staff decide to strike Lucifer using her staff. Without looking at it, Lucifer catch the staff and snap it. He then grabs the girl's throat and begin to choke her. Few seconds later, the girl is defeated.

[Riser Phenex's Pawn has retired]

Seeing that there's no more enemy at the gym, Lucifer exits the building and walk towards the new building. Few moments walking to there and there's explosion right at where Lucifer's stand. When the smoke disappear, so does Lucifer.

"Strange. That usually didn't happen. The chances are high that the man is still around. I better be careful." Said Yubelluna.

* * *

"That's a close one. I almost make my clothes dirty. Don't want that to happen so quickly." Comment Lucifer after he teleported to the other side of the battlefield.

[Rias Gremory's Rook has retired]

"Oh, hear that. One less devil to be worried about." Comment Lucifer.

Lucifer then continue his journey to find more devils to be attacked. He then see the blonde-haired Knight, Kiba, is currently fighting three devils. The fight is on his side. After seeing the fight for few minutes, Lucifer see that Kiba has managed to defeat the devils. Seeing that, Lucifer decide to give a clap to Kiba.

"That's very interesting for an abomination like you." Said Lucifer as he walks to Kiba.

"Who are you?" Ask Kiba as he prepare for another possible battle.

"You can call me Nick. Remember that light show earlier? It was I making my grand entrance."

"Alright, Nick. What are you doing here?"

"Well my host decided that for your team to win you need more firepower. I decided to gave him a way to summoned and here I am."

"Host...? Are you talking about Issei?"

"You know that perverted jerk? Sorry, I forgot former murderous, hairless ape like you always like that kind of people."

"I think I now understand why Issei tend to look so depressed. You're as annoying as Heaven."

"Hey, watch your mouth! Heaven is not annoying...if you didn't count my little brother in the equation."

"I said 'Heaven' because I can't use 'Hell' as a curse word. I am a devil you know. Also..."

"Anyway, shouldn't we be looking for another devil from other team instead of talking?"

Kiba stops his talk before starting it again.

"Alright. You can accompanied me if you want."

"Sweet. Now I have a victi – I mean partner to have joke with."

"...I am regretting my decision."

Lucifer and Kiba then walk together through the battlefield. Kiba often talk to Rias to both received order for strategy and distract himself from Lucifer's rant. That fallen archangel tend to talk about how flawed humans are and why they should be destroyed, how easy it is to crush devils' big yet fragile ego, and many others. Kiba is now wondering how the heaven Issei remain sane with this being sealed inside his Sacred Gear.

Both side finally meet one of Riser's Knight, Karlamine. Kiba and her have some talk for the first few minutes before fighting each other. Lucifer looks around the place and see the remaining Riser's servants.

"Oh my, are all of you are now trying to attack me at the same time? That's so dirty, something that should be expected from a lowly mutation like you." Comment Lucifer.

"Shut up! At least we're unlike you that's being sealed inside a Sacred Gear and only recently set free!" Shout Ravel.

"How do you know that?" Ask Lucifer with a mocking tone.

"Four of our friends that you defeated? They had transmitters on them."

"Wow. You're so weak that you require transmitters to speak with each other."

"Just keep your mouth shut! Isabella, may you do the honor?"

Lucifer then see a woman with...some of her clothes torn apart at one of the side, is that how you describe it?

Anyway, that woman come closer to him and seems to be ready to fight him. The Satan decide to not look and ignore her. This caused Isabella's blood to be boiled.

She launch a punch at Lucifer, who casually and without seeing it catch it. He then add enough force to crack the woman's right hand and caused her to scream in pain. Lucifer then let go of the woman's hand and kicks her to the other side of the field, causing her to teleport off the battlefield.

[Riser Phenex's Rook has retired]

"Only with a kick and he defeated a Rook...just what kind of being are you?" Mutter Ravel as she see the situation.

"This is the 'Great Peerage of Riser Phenex'? If this is your best abilities, then I can see myself at a throne with the Four Satans as my personal servants." Mock Lucifer.

Lucifer suddenly disappear, only to reappear behind the cat-girl twins. He grabs both of them, jump to the sky, and throws them to other Riser's servants. All of them avoid Lucifer's attack, though the twins then teleported to outside.

[Riser Phenex's two Pawns have retired]

Lucifer then land at the ground and creating a shock wave that caused all devils to loose their composure. He then use telekinesis to at two devils and make them collide with each other. Then, Lucifer sends them flying to the sky before pulling them back, making them hit the ground.

[Riser Phenex's Knight and Bishop have retired]

This leave Ravel the Bishop and Karlamine the Knight, the latter who's on her way to be defeated.

Suddenly, there's an explosion at the top of the new school building. When the ones of the ground look at there, they see Rias – supported by Asia – fighting agaisnt Riser.

"Stop, stupid master of the abominations! Don't defeat him! He's my primary target! That stupid host promised me that I can fight that stupid bird!" Shout Lucifer which is being heard by all devils in the field

"Are you out of your mind? My brother is a Phenex! Him and I are immortals!" Said Ravel.

"Not my first immortal opponent. I had killed beings who are more immortals than that bird brain."

Lucifer then disappear with the sound of wing's flap. He appears behind Riser's last Knight and bashed her skull to the ground, an act that defeated her.

[Riser Phenex's Knight has retired]

Lucifer then goes to the place where Akeno and Yubelluna are fighting.

"Hey flying crows, may I join in...? Wait, I never need your permission!" Said Lucifer.

Lucifer use telekinesis to send Yubelluna to the ground. He then takes away her Phoenix's tear with the same power and crush the bottle containing it. Then, as if trying to mimic Gabriel the youngest Archangel, Lucifer created a World War Two era bomb and drops it above Yubelluna. He didn't forget to decrease the damage it created though.

[Riser Phenex's Queen has retired]

Lucifer suddenly teleported and arrived right in front of Ravel. She raised both of her hands.

"I surrender." Said Ravel who then disappear.

[Riser Phenex's Bishop has retired]

"Oh man, and I thought I have two immortals that I can kill... Well, no matter. As a substitute for not killing a member of your peerage, I am going to beat you instead!" Said Lucifer as he points at Riser.

"Hahaha, you want to defeat me? That's impossible, old man!" Said Riser as he throws fire at Lucifer.

Lucifer doesn't move from his position. Instead, he brace the fire. When it's gone, Lucifer is still standing and fine.

"See? That's the only thing you can do. I can thing of thousands of ways to defeat you." Replied Lucifer with mocking tone.

Riser replied it by sending more fire to Lucifer. Lucifer retaliate by teleporting right in front of Riser and throws him to the ground. When Riser stand up and ready for another fight, he see something is wrong; everyone except him and Lucifer are frozen.

"Do you like that? Control over time can grant you this kind of ability." Said Lucifer as he remain at the top of the building.

Lucifer then do something he hasn't done for a long time; he shows his wings via astral projection to Riser. Behind Lucifer, 12 broken angel wings created from shadow emerged. Riser feels only one thing; fear.

"Let's get the show to begin!" Exclaim Lucifer.

The fallen archangel jumps to the air and land right at where Riser is. Before the Phenex can do something, Lucifer picks him up and freeze the inside part of Riser's body. He then rip the stupid bird's body apart and throws them away. Riser managed to rebuild himself...only for Lucifer to blast him using white light. When the light disappear, Riser feels a tremendous amount of pain and most of his body is burning.

"Not so invicible now, aren't you? Don't worry, I still have many more tricks to do!"

"No! Please no! I surrender, I surrender!" Riser then realize something is wrong. "Why I didn't the game stopped?!"

"Because I stop time, the game can't stop." Replied Lucifer with a smile as he prepare another move.

* * *

 **(a/n: Due to what happened next, not even rating the story as "M" is enough to let the readers from finding out what's exactly happening. Let's just say that the event involved ice, telekinesis, white light, and a _looooooot_ amount of pain)**

* * *

When the time begin to move again, Rias looks around, trying to find Riser. She finally find him; in a big crater, have a very frightened face, with Lucifer looking at him from the side of the crater.

"It's done." Said Lucifer.

[Riser Phenex and his peerage have retired. The winner is Rias Gremory and her peerage]

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Sorry about the note, guys. But seriously, if I posted it, none of you will think that I am in my right mind. You might want me to end up at a mental hospital.**

 **The next chapter is the aftermath of the Rating Game.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


End file.
